Schreiberlinger's Adventskalender 2005
by Schreiberlinge
Summary: Heute öffnet sich das letzte Türchen zum Adventskalender der Schreiberlinge. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.
1. 1 Dezember

_Soweit Beiträge vorliegen, werdet Ihr nun jeden Tag eine Geschichte, ein Drabble oder ein Gedicht aus der Feder eines unserer Mitglieder lesen können. Wir wünschen viel Spaß dabei!_

_Wer nach dem Lesen Lust bekommen hat, darf uns gerne beitreten, entweder ihr schaut mal auf unsere Homepage: http:www.snapelinge.de.vu , vorbei, oder direkt im Forum: http:www.forenking.de/cgi-bin/data/foren/F2031/cutecast.pl_

****

****

**1. Dezember**

**

* * *

**

**Der Adventkalender**

ooOoo

von AnnyAn

ooOoo

„Daddy biiiiiiiiiiiiitte", das kleine fünf jährige Mädchen, mit den buschigen schwarzen Locken sah seinen Vater mit eindringlichen, flehenden Augen an.

„Ich habe NEIN gesagt", Severus stand mit verschränken Armen vor seiner Tochter und sah sie mit seinem altbekannten Blick, der der gesamten Schülerschaft von Hogwarts Alpträume bescherte, an. Dieser Blick schien aber bei seiner Tochter in keinster Weise zu funktionieren, er schien an ihr abzuperlen wie Regentropfen auf einer Goretexjacke.

„Aber Daddy bitte, bitte, bitte…" Das kleine Mädchen hielt sich an den verschränkten Armen seines Vaters an und hüpfte vor ihm auf und ab.

„Du hast doch deinen eigenen Adventkalender, hast du da das erste Kästchen schon aufgemacht?" Fragte Severus den kleinen Quälgeist.

„Ja hab ich", sagte die Kleine und nickte eifrig mit ihrem Köpfen. „Da war ein Schokofrosch drinnen und den habe ich schon gegessen. Darf ich jetzt bei eurem Adventkalender das erste Türchen aufmachen? Daddy biiiiiiitteeee". Sie erreicht mit ihrem 'i' bei dem Wort bitte eine Tonlage in solch einer Höhe, dass Severus die Ohren klingelten.

„Ich habe nein gesagt und jetzt Abmarsch in dein Zimmer und zieh dich an, du bist ja noch immer im Nachthemd". Severus zeigte mit ausgestrecktem Arm auf die Türe zum Kinderzimmer.

„Du bist ja so gemein", motzte die Kleine und blitzte ihn beleidigt mit ihren dunklen Augen an, sie stampfte mit einem Fuß auf, drehte sich um und stapfte in ihr Zimmer. Sie war so wütend, dass ihre wilde Magie durchbrach und sich alle Gegenstände, bei denen sie vorbei kam, in die Lüfte erhoben und wild umhertanzten. Severus hastete seiner Tochter hinterher um die in der Luft schwebenden Gegenstände einzusammeln bevor sie auf den Boden krachen konnten.

Kurz bevor er seine Tochter erreichen konnte, schmiss diese ihm die Türe vor der Nase so kraftvoll zu, dass überall die Fensterscheiben klirrten. Severus seufzte gequält auf und sah auf Hermine die lächelnd im Türrahmen zur Küche stand. „Deine Tochter", knurrte er sie an.

Hermine kam immer noch lächelnd auf ihn zu und nahm ihn die eingesammelten Sachen ab. „Soviel ich weiß warst du auch an ihrer Produktion beteiligt." Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn auf seine gekräuselten Lippen.

Ruhig stellte Hermine alle Gegenstände wieder an ihren Platz zurück. Sie war etwas verwundert, denn dies war wohl das erste Mal, dass Severus seiner Tochter einen Wunsch abgeschlagen hatte. So streng Severus auch zu seinen Schülern war, seine Tochter wickelte ihn schon seit ihrer Geburt nach Strich und Faden um den kleinen Finger.

„Warum hast du ihr eigentlich nicht erlaubt dieses Kästchen von unserm Adventkalender zu öffnen?", fragte sie ihn.

Severus sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Hast du nicht die kleine Aufschrift am Rande des Adventkalenders gelesen?", kam es von ihm verwundert.

Hermine legte fragend ihre Stirn in Falten. „Nein", sagte sie erstaunt.

„Dann solltest du das vielleicht tun". Nun legte sich ein leicht amüsiertes Lächeln auf Severus Lippen.

Hermine begab sich in das Schlafzimmer, beugte sich über das Bett um die kleine Schrift am unteren Rande des Adventkalenders, der über dem Ehebett angebracht war, zu entziffern.

Ihre Augen wurden immer größer, als sie die kleine geschwungene goldene Schrift entzifferte. "Frohe Weihnachten wünscht ihnen ihr Beate Uhse Fachgeschäft"

Hermine lehnte sich an ihren Ehemann, als sie spürte wie er sie von hinten in seine starken Arme zog.

„Ein Adventkalender nur für Erwachsene, mit vierundzwanzig kleinen Schweinereien, die uns die Adventzeit versüßen sollen". Sagte er und lachte leise als er ihr gehauchtes "Oh" hörte.

Hermine genoss das vibrieren seines Brustkorbes, welches sein Lachen an ihren Rücken weiter gab. Sie neigte ihren Kopf seitlich als sie spürte wie Severus leichte Küsse auf ihren Nacken verteilte. Eine angenehme Gänsehaut überzog sie als sie hörte wie er ihr in ihr Ohr flüsterte: „Ich freue mich schon auf heute Abend, wenn wir das erste Kästchen aufmachen".

Hermine drehte sich lüstern Lächelnd in seinen Armen um, schmiegte sich an ihn und flüsterte ein: „Warum so lange warten? Minerva würde sich sicher freuen, wenn sie den Vormittag mit unserer Tochter verbringen könnte. Sie klagt immer wie langweilig ihr in der Pension ist und du hast heute erst am Nachmittag Unterricht".

Severus ließ sie abrupt los und zeichnete mit seinem Zauberstab eine Uhr in die Luft. „Okay, du bringst die Kleine zu Minerva und ich räume inzwischen den Frühstückstisch ab und wir treffen uns in zwanzig Minuten im Schlafzimmer vor dem Adventkalender". Plötzlich hatte er es sehr eilig, mit Schwung drehte sich Severus um und ein kleines Weihnachtslied summend ging er ins Wohnzimmer.

Hermine kicherte und begab sich in das Kinderzimmer ihrer noch immer schmollenden Tochter. „Beeil dich Mäuschen, du verbringst heute den Vormittag bei Tante Minerva".

Hermine hatte fast ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie ihre Tochter so zur Eile antrieb aber sie war doch schon zu Neugierig was sich hinter dem ersten Kästchen, des nicht jugendfreien Adventkalender verbarg.

ENDE


	2. 2 Dezember

****

**2.Dezember**

**

* * *

**

**Zeit zum Wechsel **(von Wusch für die beste Nici der Welt! Jawolllll!)

„Was soll das heißen – du willst ihn verkaufen?"  
Entsetzt blickte Severus Snape seine Frau an.  
„Es war Deine Idee, ihn anzuschaffen, dann kannst Du ihn doch jetzt nicht verkaufen!"

Hermione lächelte ihrem Mann zu.  
„Nun komm schon, ich schenke Dir zu Weihnachten auch einen Ersatz."

Severus unterbrach sie: „Ich will keinen anderen. Er ist sparsam. Er ist praktisch. Er braucht kaum Platz. Er ist einfach unbezahlbar!"

Liebevoll zog Hermione ihren Mann vor die Tür, wo ihr Weihnachtsgeschenk wartete.

Dann stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und flüsterte ihm den Grund ins Ohr, warum sie den Smart fortwo gegen einen forfour ausgetauscht hatte.


	3. 3 Dezember

**3. Dezember**

**

* * *

****Weihnachtsüberraschungen** (von Nici) 

„Mein Mann hat sich von Anfang an in Professor Snape verliebt."

Severus glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Wovon in Merlins Namen redete sie? Verliebt? In ihn? Schlimm genug, aber dann auch noch ein Mann?

„Ja, der ist aber auch ein Süßer!"  
Nein, Minerva, jetzt fang du nicht auch noch an!  
Severus wollte aus diesem Alptraum fliehen, als die nächsten Worte ihn auf der Stelle erstarren ließen.

„Sehen Sie nur, wie süß er gucken kann. Niedlich!"  
Niedlich? Süß? Niemand hatte es je gewagt, ihn süß zu nennen!

Er straffte die Schultern und schoss dann in gewohnter Ich-kann-niemanden-leiden-Miene um die Ecke.

„Hallo Severus!", sagte Minerva erfreut. „Schau mal. Albus' Weihnachtsüberraschung für mich. Sind die nicht süß?"  
Sie deutet auf den Boden zwischen sich und der fremden Frau, die ihn ungeniert anstarrte. In einem großen Korb lagen braunweißschwarze Fellknäuel mit roten Schleifen um den Hals. Und eines dieser Exemplare tapste auch noch mit großen, runden Augen unsicher auf ihn zu.  
„Das ist ja witzig, dass ausgerecht der dich mag, Severus", meinte Albus lachend.  
„Wieso?", schnappte Severus, konnte den Blick aber nicht von dem Fellknäuel abwenden, das an seiner Robe schnuppernd um ihn herumschlich.  
„Darf ich vorstellen? Harry Potter", sagte die dunkelhaarige Frau, grinsend.


	4. 4 Dezember

** 4. Dezember**

**

* * *

**

**WWW (Wein - Wünsche - Weihnachten) **

**von Kira Gmork**

"Isch will jetz sofort ma Ihr Dings seh'n," nuschelte sie energisch. Snape hielt die junge Frau mit ausgestrecktem Arm von sich weg. "Nu stelll'n Sie sisch nich so an. Alle ham schon davon gehört - un nu, will ich's auch ma seh'n. Jetz lasssen Sie misch doch endlich rein!"

Severus Snape hatte gar nicht gewusst wie ihm geschah. Es war Heiligabend und er hatte es sich - so wie alle Jahre wieder - in seinem Sessel bequem gemacht und den Brockhaus Band 25 auf seinem Schoß liegen, um, darin lesend, ein wenig Entspannung zu finden, als es plötzlich an seiner Tür geklopft hatte. Nein, geklopft war der falsche Ausdruck - es hatte an seine Tür gehämmert. Laut und unüberhörbar - obwohl er eigentlich ganz gut unliebsame Dinge überhören konnte.

Zum Beispiel hatte er Dumbledores Einladung für heute Abend überhört. Ein nettes Beisammensein der Lehrer im Büro des Direktors war nicht gerade das, was er unter einem friedvollen Abend verstand. Allerdings war der Abend nun ohnehin alles andere als friedvoll und er überlegte sich, was der gütige Dumbledore ihm diesmal für einen fiesen Streich spielte.

Manchmal glaubte er, er sei der einzige der wusste, dass in dem alten Ich-bin-freundlich-und-nett-Dumbledore ein heimlicher Sadist steckte. Für Snape hätte er mit dieser Eigenschaft eigentlich schon fast wieder sympathisch sein müssen - wenn er nicht oft genug selbst das Opfer dieser heimlichen Neigung des Direktors gewesen wäre.

Aber sollte es wirklich möglich sein, dass Dumbledore ihm diese Frau geschickt hatte? Er versuchte weiterhin sie auf Abstand zu halten, während er eine Hand von ihrer Schulter löste, um nach seinem Zauberstab zu greifen. "Nein, nich den Staaab - Ihr anderes Ding will isch seh'n. Sie wisssen schon - dasss was Parry Hotter...oder so ähnlisch...geseh'n hat."

Er wusste immer noch nicht wovon sie sprach, aber es war definitiv nicht das, woran er gedacht hatte - hoffte er zumindest. Seine Verblüffung, und damit verbundene kurze Ablenkung, nutzte sie aus und bückte sich flugs, um rechts an seinen Beinen vorbei ins Innere seiner Behausung zu schlüpfen.

Dort drehte sie sich mit siegreichem Lächeln zu ihm um, was jedoch durch ein Hicksen nicht mehr ganz so souverän wirkte. Er verdrehte die Augen, folgte ihr und warf die Tür hinter sich wütend ins Schloss. "Also, jetzt erklären Sie mir was Sie hier wollen, bevor ich Sie hochkant rausschmeiße."

Die junge Frau zog einen Schmollmund. "Heut is das Fescht der Liiiebe...Sie woll'n doch gar nich ssso gemein und eklisch sssein, oda?"

Snape schien nicht gewillt darauf zu antworten und funkelte die Frau böse an. "Ahso...woll'n Sie doch", stellte diese trocken fest und nickte dann anerkennend, "Dasss könn Sie guuut - bös gucken, mein isch. Aber isch kann auch bös gucken - gucken Sie mal!"

Damit demonstrierte sie ihm ihren bösen Blick, der allerdings nach ein paar Sekunden in ein unkoordiniertes Schielen überging.

Snape hob nun demonstrativ seinen Zauberstab und sagte mehr zu sich selbst: "Ein Anti-Alkoholspruch sollte wohl wenigstens etwas Aufklärung in diesen Irrsinn bringen." Damit schwang er den Stab und nuschelte einen Zauberspruch, worauf die junge Frau schnell versuchte sich hinter seiner Couch in Sicherheit zu bringen. Als sie auf dem Boden aufprallte war sie jedoch schon entalkoholisiert und ein spitzer Schrei entfuhr ihr.

"Aua", wiederholte sie dann nochmal, bevor sie schließlich langsam um die Ecke der Couch spähte. "Das war ja gar kein Traum", entfuhr es ihr diesmal völlig nüchtern. Dann wurde sie, zumindest für Snapes Gehörgänge, völlig hysterisch. "Oh mein Gott! Was mache ich hier? Wie komme ich hierhin...ich meine, zu Ihnen? Was haben Sie gemacht...mit mir, meine ich."

Snape steckte den Zauberstab in aller Seelenruhe ein und sah sie dann düster an. "Sie fragen mich, was ich mit Ihnen gemacht habe? Die Frage ist ja wohl eher, was _Sie_ mit _mir_ machen wollen!" Der jungen Frau fiel gerade siedendheiß ein, was sie zumindest in ihren Träumen immer mit ihm zu tun pflegte, doch das schien ihr nicht gerade eine passende Antwort auf seine Frage zu sein. Es sei denn dies war immer noch ein Traum. Sie musste es testen.

"Ich möchte Sie nackt sehen", versuchte sie es probehalber. Außer einer nach oben schnellenden Augenbraue hatte ihr Wunsch auf ihn keine Auswirkung. Sie kam zu dem Schluss, dass dies wohl wirklich kein Traum von ihr sein konnte, sonst würde er sie mit Sicherheit nicht immer noch kühl ansehen, sondern wäre dabei ihr Blut in Wallung zu bringen.

"War nur um zu sehen ob Sie echt sind", sagte sie leise nuschelnd. Er schüttelte genervt den Kopf. "Was halten Sie davon, wenn ich jetzt mal prüfe ob _Sie_ echt sind", sagte er drohend. Sie überlegte noch was er damit meinte, als er sie auch schon anblaffte: "Wer hat Sie geschickt? Was soll das für ein alberner Weihnachtsscherz sein? Mussten Sie sich erst Mut antrinken um hier aufzukreuzen? Wer sind Sie überhaupt? Los - reden Sie!"

Sie war irritiert. Seit wann sprach dieser Mann so viele Sätze hintereinander? Und warum wollte er solch merkwürdige Dinge von ihr wissen? Und was hatte er jetzt noch gleich alles gefragt? Ratlos stand sie da und schüttelte den Kopf.

Snape schnaubte ungehalten. "Fangen wir mit Ihrem Namen an - wie heißen Sie?" Seine Stimme klang immer noch wütend aber nicht mehr ganz so laut wie vorhin.

Sie versuchte sich zu sammeln. "Morticia", antwortete sie dann knapp.

"Wie kommen Sie hierher?", fragte er ruhig. Sie sah sich einen Moment kurz um. "Ich weiß nicht genau. Also, ich habe Weihnachten gefeiert - mit ein paar Freundinnen. Wir sprachen über...ähm...ist ja egal. Jedenfalls haben wir Glühwein getrunken. Der Weihnachtsbraten dauerte irgendwie länger als wir geglaubt hatten - also haben wir noch etwas Glühwein getrunken und weiter über Sie geredet", augenblicklich schlug sie sich die Hand vor den Mund.

Er nahm es mit einem verwirrten Blick zur Kenntnis und forderte sie dann zum Weitersprechen auf. "Naja, jedenfalls stand ich plötzlich vor Ihrer Tür und dachte es sei nur ein Traum, weswegen ich auch den Mut hatte zu klopfen. Das hätte ich nie getan wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass das hier echt ist."

"Und was hätten Sie getan?", fragte er mit tiefer Stimme.

"Ich..ich...weiß nicht", stotterte sie und versank in den dunklen Augen, die sie fixierten.

"Was war es, dass Sie sehen wollten? Von welchem _Ding _haben Sie gesprochen?"

Sie spürte wie sie errötete. "Ding? Ich habe von einem Ding gesprochen?" fragte sie entsetzt nach.

"Ja, irgendetwas das auch Harry Potter gesehen hat", erläuterte er schließlich. Morticia erkannte, dass er längst Klarheit darüber hatte, dass sie in seine Welt eingeweiht war.

"Ach so", ließ sie sich erleichtert vernehmen. "Das Denkarium", erklärte sie dann.

"Morticia", sein Blick nagelte sie nun fest, "mein Denkarium steht in meinem Büro, nicht hier. Dies sind meine Privaträume."

Sie warf abermals einen hastigen Blick durch den Raum. "Woher hätte ich wissen sollen, dass dies die Tür zu Ihren Privaträumen ist? Ich bin schließlich zum ersten mal hier, nicht wahr?"

Er wischte ihre Bemerkung mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung fort. "Also, Sie tranken Wein - viel Wein Ihrem Zustand bei Ihrer Ankunft nach zu deuten. Und Sie redeten mit ein paar Freundinnen über...mich?" Er sah sie fragend an und wartete offensichtlich auf ihre Bestätigung.

Morticia nickte hektisch und sah dann betreten zu Boden.

"Was war das noch gleich für ein Wein?"

Sie schien einen Moment zu stutzen über seinen Themenwechsel, dann sagte sie trotzig: "Glühwein - hab ich doch schon gesagt. Eigentlich haben wir gar nicht so viel davon getrunken. Ich versteh auch nicht warum der mir derart zugesetzt hat. Eigentlich versteh ich ehrlichgesagt gar nichts mehr."

Fasziniert und nervös gleichermaßen beobachtete sie, wie sich ein Mundwinkel, des sonst so übellaunigen Mannes in die Höhe zog. Naja, direkt fröhlich sah er dennoch nicht aus. "Ich denke, dass _ich_ es verstehe...wo haben Sie den Wein her?"

Sie konnte kaum den Blick von ihrem Gegenüber nehmen. So oft hatte sie ihn im Geiste vor sich gesehen, doch ihn nun so hautnah zu erleben war überwältigend. Dennoch hatte die ganze Situation etwas Irreales. Am liebsten hätte sie eine Hand nach ihm ausgestreckt, doch sie war sich völlig darüber im Klaren, wie unangemessen dies gewesen wäre.

"Ähm, wir waren auf einem mittelalterlichen Weihnachtsmarkt. Da war ein älterer Mann mit einem langen Bart, der hat den Glühwein verkauft. Ein kauziger Typ - sagte, wir würden viel Freude an dem Wein haben. Naja, wir hatten ja auch Spaß - bis..."

"Bis Sie bei mir auftauchten."

Sie biss sich auf die Zunge. Sie wollte es ja nun nicht so direkt als _Spaß _bezeichnen, ihrem wahrgewordenen Traum so plötzlich gegenüber zu stehen. Dazu schien ihr dies alles immer noch zu überwältigend zu sein, aber wie sollte sie ihm das bloß erklären? Doch Snape sprach ohnehin schon weiter.

"Dieser kindische und gleichzeitig senile alte Knochen wird es wohl nie müde, uns von einer Katastrophe in die nächste zu stürzen. Man sollte ihn zur Weihnachtszeit fesseln, knebeln und in seinem Büro einsperren, damit er nicht immer wieder auf solch dämlichen Blödsinn kommt."

Morticia starrte Snape mit großen Augen an. Sie hatte längst begriffen von wem er sprach und auch der Grund, warum Snape so aufgebracht war sickerte langsam in ihr Bewusstsein. Dennoch musste sie auch den letzten Zweifel ausräumen. "Der alte Kauz auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt..."

"War Dumbledore - Ja!"

Sie zuckte ein wenig zurück über seine harsche Antwort.

"Der _gute_ Direktor hat sich in den Kopf gesetzt zu Weihnachten einigen Muggeln ihre sehnlichsten Wünsche zu erfüllen. Dazu hat er diesen Wein benutzt. Ein wenig davon genügt schon und man schwebt gedanklich in anderen Spähren. Das Erfüllen der Wünsche erfolgt einige Zeit darauf. In Ihrem Fall war der Wunsch wohl besonders stark, dass Sie so unmittelbar danach vor meiner Tür standen."

Morticia schluckte. Na toll, jetzt war er also völlig im Bilde. Sie hatte sich so sehr gewünscht ihn kennenzulernen, dass sie 'schwupps' auch schon vor seiner Tür erschienen war. Das war jetzt schon irgendwie etwas peinlich.

Er hob eine Augenbraue, als er ihren verlegenen Blick sah. "Ist ja nicht Ihre Schuld, Miss Morticia. Wenn es ihr größter Wunsch ist, das Denkarium zu sehen, dann kommen Sie mit. Danach werden Sie aber schleunigst wieder in Ihre Welt verschwinden, ist das klar?"

Sie verstand nun gar nichts mehr. Erst während sie ihm über den kalten Gang zu seinem Büro folgte wurde ihr klar, dass er keine Ahnung hatte. Er hatte nicht begriffen, dass er selbst das Ziel ihrer Träume gewesen war - nicht das dämliche Denkarium, das sie doch nur vorgeschoben hatte damit er sie in seine Räume ließ. Irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass es besser sei ihn in diesem Glauben zu lassen.

Nachdem sie das steinerne Becken mit geheucheltem Interesse begutachtet hatte, schob er sie wieder hinaus auf den Gang. Dort, im Halbschatten der Kerzen sah sie ihm noch einmal in die dunklen Augen. Nie wollte sie diesen Anblick vergessen. Als er den Zauberstab hob, um sie in ihre eigene Welt zurück zu zaubern, streckte sie im letzten Moment, bevor die Welt begann um sie zu schwinden, die Hand nach seinem Haar aus. Nur einmal wollte sie fühlen ob es seidenweich, oder doch eher fettig war. Sie sah noch wie er sie verwundert ansah, dann war er endgültig verschwunden und sie fand sich zu hause wieder, wo die weihnachtliche Dekoration und der gedeckte Tisch sie in die Wirklichkeit zurückholten.

Hektisch sah sie sich um. Die Becher, in denen der Glühwein sich befunden hatte, waren nur halb ausgetrunken. Immer noch völlig von den Geschehnissen gefangen, sickerte langsam in ihren Geist was hier ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Sie war allein. Wo waren ihre Freundinnen? Dann plötzlich wusste sie, dass es nur _einen_ Ort geben konnte, an dem sie nun waren. Mit einem leisen Kichern kippte sie den Rest des Glühweins vorsichtshalber in den Ausguss und stellte den Backofen aus, in dem der Braten inzwischen braun geschmort war. Nun hieß es warten. Und Morticia wartete. Dabei sah sie immer wieder auf ihre Finger die sein Haar berührt hatten. Sie wusste nun wie es sich anfühlte. Doch sie würde diese Erfahrung nur mit den anderen Eingeweihten teilen.

ooooooooooooo

Unterdessen sprang in Hogwarts ein völlig entnervter Snape aus seinem Sessel, als es gegen seine Tür donnerte als verlange eine ganze Horde Elefanten Einlass.

Nachdem er die Tür einen spaltbreit geöffnet hatte, wurde sie kurzerhand von einer Gruppe junger Frauen aufgestoßen, die lallend über ihn herfielen. Er konnte aus dem wirren Durcheinander kaum etwas Zusammenhängendes aufschnappen. Lediglich Wörter wie: Internet, Fanfiction, Forum, Schreiberlinge, drang zu ihm durch und er hatte keine Ahnung von was diese durchgeknallten, nach Glühwein riechenden Weiber eigentlich sprachen. Ein einziges Wort kam - in einer Lautstärke die die Mauern von Hogwarts erzittern ließen - über seine Lippen: "D U M B L E D O R E !"

_Lasst Euch den Glühwein schmecken - auch wenn er keine Wünsche erfüllt ;)_

_Ganz liebe Grüße an Morticia!_


	5. 5 Dezember

** 5. Dezember**

* * *

_Diesmal ein Drabble für Ani von Mariacharly – lass´ Dich nicht unterkriegen, Süße! Ich drücke Dir alle Daumen! _

Der hohe Richter erhob sich, um das Urteil zu verkünden. Der gesamte Saal hielt den Atem an.

Viel Ungerechtigkeit hatte er schon gesehen, aber viele Menschen hatten auch Gerechtigkeit erfahren.

Der gesamte Fall war aufgerollt worden, jeder der Beteiligten verhört.

Selbst Dumbledore war zitiert worden, längst tot, und doch stets präsent.

Viele verschiedene Meinungen wurden geäußert, es wurde gestritten, es wurde beleidigt.

Grenzen wurden gezogen zwischen Recht und Unrecht, Recht und Gerechtigkeit, zwischen Rechten und Pflichten.

Nun galt es, die Wahrheit zu finden zwischen allen Aussagen, zwischen allen Lügen.

Der Richter holte tief Luft: „Selbstverständlich hatten sie Vorfahrt, Professor Snape!"


	6. 6 Dezember

**6. Dezember**

* * *

_A/N: Achtung, diese Oneshot spielt NACH dem HBP und beinhaltet Informationen daraus._

.oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo.

Nikolausüberraschung

_von Momo Snape_

.oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo.

Hermione sah auf den Kalender.

6.Dezember. Nikolaus.

Früher, als sie noch klein war, hatte sie am Abend zuvor ihre Stiefel geputzt und hingestellt, damit der Nikolaus ihr was brachte. Es hatte immer funktioniert.

Sogar als sie nach Hogwarts gekommen war, hatte es geklappt.

Jetzt studierte sie und in den Jahren zuvor hatte niemand etwas in ihren Schuhen versteckt. Sie wusste natürlich, dass es den Nikolaus nicht gab, aber dennoch … Früher hatte ja auch immer irgendwer an sie gedacht.

Aber hier an der Uni hatte sie kaum Freunde, war eine Einzelgängerin – wie zu Beginn ihres ersten Jahres in Hogwarts.

Harry war Auror geworden und kämpfte gegen dunkle Magier – mit großem Erfolg. Er wurde schon „Moody Jr." genannt, weil er inzwischen schon mehr Verbrecher nach Askaban gebracht hatte, als alle seine Kollegen zusammen. Er war jetzt schon seit drei Jahren mit Draco Malfoy zusammen – was ehrlich niemand erwartet hatte. Ron hatte eine Weile gebraucht um damit klar zu kommen und auch Ginny – die am schlimmsten betroffen war, immerhin war sie mit Harry jahrelang zusammen gewesen – war darüber hinweg und konnte sich für Harry freuen. Hermione hatte Draco zwar nie gemocht, entdeckte nun aber seine sympathischen Seiten. Es waren nicht viele und er zeigte sie auch nur ungern, aber er hatte eindeutig welche.

Ron war in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters getreten und hatte im Ministerium angefangen. Arthur selbst war Zaubereiminister geworden, nachdem Scrimgeour nach dem Krieg gegen Voldemort abgewählt worden war. Es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass er auch nicht besser als sein Vorgänger Fudge gewesen war.

Ginny war im letzten Jahr ihrer Ausbildung zur Medimagierin und kurz davor, Dean Thomas zu heiraten. Sie hatten sich im St. Mungos wieder getroffen und verabredet – um der alten Zeiten willen. Scheinbar hatte es wieder gefunkt und nun würde sie ihn im März ehelichen.

Hermione war als Einzige solo – Ron war seit einem halben Jahr mit Padma Patil zusammen. Es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass sie selbst und Ron einfach kein Paar sein konnten. Sie hatten sich in den zwei Jahren, die sie zusammen gewesen waren, mehr gestritten als dass sie glücklich miteinander waren und letztendlich hatte Hermione einen Schlussstrich gezogen und Ron verlassen. Das hatte ihr damals sehr wehgetan, aber es war besser für sie und ihn, wenn sie nicht zusammen waren, sondern nur Freunde. Und das waren sie bis heute.

6.Dezember. Nikolaus.

Ihre Stiefel waren mal wieder leer geblieben.

Sie schälte sich aus ihrem Bett, zog ihren Morgenmantel über und ging zu ihren Schuhen hinüber. Sie betrachtete sie noch ein paar weitere Minuten, hob sie dann auf, ging zum Fenster und warf sie hinaus.

Sie hatte es ganz eindeutig satt. Sie hatte es satt, sich einsam zu fühlen. Die Jungs schrieben ihr kaum und alle anderen waren auch viel zu sehr mit ihrem eigenen Leben beschäftigt. Ihre Kommilitonen mochten sie nicht, fanden sie seltsam. Keiner wusste, dass sie eine Hexe war. Obwohl Sevina, die einzige, mit der sie sich ab und zu unterhielt, ihr das Gefühl vermittelte, etwas zu ahnen. Aber sicher, war sie sich nicht. Sie verriet es auch keinem – schließlich war dies eine Muggel-Universität. Sie befürchtete, dass, wenn es jemand herausfände, sie sofort noch mehr gemieden und über sie gesprochen werden würde.

Nein, lieber lebte sie alleine vor sich hin und mied die Gesellschaft anderer, als sich diese Blöße zu geben.

Es klopfte.

Sie zog den Morgenmantel fester und fragte sich, wer sie wohl besuchen würde.

Langsam öffnete die junge Frau die Tür und kaum, dass sie gesehen hatte, wer davor stand, klappte ihr Unterkiefer nach unten.

„Machen Sie den Mund zu, Miss Granger. Sie sehen lächerlich aus."

Hermione tat wie geheißen und starrte ihren Besucher weiter an.

„Was ist? Kann ich reinkommen?"

„Nein."

„Ich verstehe."

„Aber ich nicht. Was machen Sie denn hier, Professor Snape?"

„Mister Snape – ich bin kein Lehrer mehr, wie Sie wissen dürften."

„Verzeihung, alte Gewohnheiten legt man nur schwer ab."

Natürlich wusste sie, dass er seit dem Ende ihres sechsten Schuljahrs kein Lehrer mehr war. Er war geflohen, weil alle Welt ihn für einen miesen Mörder und Verräter hielt. Erst zwei Jahre später – nach dem Fall Voldemorts hatte man seinen guten Namen wieder herstellen können – mit Hilfe von Albus Dumbledores Testament und einem Gedanken, der seinem Denkarium entnommen und auf dessen Echtheit überprüft worden war. Dieser Blick in die Vergangenheit zeigte ein Gespräch zwischen dem Verstorbenen und seinem vermeintlichen Mörder, in dem es darum ging, dass Snape den Unbrechbaren Schwur geleistet hatte und ihn würde töten müssen, wenn Draco es nicht konnte – was der damalige Direktor inständig hoffte. Sie beide wussten, dass es keinen Ausweg für Snape gab.

Das Zaubereiministerium hatte eine öffentliche Erklärung gegeben und klar gestellt, dass Severus Snape nicht für den Dunklen Lord gearbeitet hatte, sondern schon jahrelang auf ihrer Seite gestanden hatte.

„Wie auch immer, ich bin hier um Ihnen ein Angebot zu machen."

„Ach ja?"

„Ja. Darf ich jetzt reinkommen?"

Sie trat zur Seite und ließ ihren ehemaligen Professor eintreten. Augenblicklich wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie nicht aufgeräumt hatte. Ihre Unterwäsche lag auf ihrem Schreibtischstuhl – genau da, wo sie sie gestern Abend hingelegt hatte, zu faul, um sie in den Wäschekorb zu stecken.

Sie hoffte inständig, dass er es nicht bemerken würde. Doch selbst, wenn er es tat, ließ er es sich zumindest nicht anmerken.

„Miss Granger, ich arbeite im Moment an einem Forschungsprojekt für das Ministerium und benötige dafür Ihre Hilfe."

„Meine Hilfe? Worum handelt es sich denn?"

„Ich wurde damit beauftragt, ein altes Artefakt zu finden. Leider bin ich mit meinem Latein am Ende. Sie studieren doch Indologie!"

„Ja, das tue ich."

„Dann können sie also auch Hindi lesen, schreiben, sprechen und verstehen?"

„Ja. Hindi, Urdu, Bengali und Tamil."

„Sehr gut. Ich habe einen Hinweis auf das Versteck des Artefakts, allerdings kann ich ihn nicht lesen, da ich keine dieser Sprachen beherrsche. Außerdem ist nun anzunehmen, dass sich der Gegenstand in Indien oder einem angrenzenden Land befindet. Da ich selbst mich mit diesem Erdteil nicht sonderlich beschäftigt habe, Sie aber inzwischen die Fachfrau zu sein scheinen, könnte Ihre Hilfe von Nöten sein. Was sagen Sie dazu?"

Sie sagte gar nichts. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Es bot sich ihr die Chance, aus ihrem langweiligen Alltag auszubrechen und in das Land zu reisen, das sie so intensiv studiert hatte, dessen Sprachen – zumindest einige davon – sie beherrschte und das sie faszinierte, seit sie ein Teenager gewesen war.

„Miss Granger? Ist Ihnen nicht gut?"

Sie musste wohl etwas seltsam ausgesehen haben, wie sie so mitten im Raum stand und vor sich hin träumte.

„Verzeihen Sie, Prof … Mister Snape. Ich bin gerne bereit, Ihnen zu helfen. Allerdings … ich habe im Mai meine Abschlussprüfungen. Wie dringend ist diese Expedition?"

„Wir können warten, bis Sie Ihren Abschluss haben. Allerdings dürfen danach keine weiteren Verzögerungen aufkommen."

Sie nickte. „Gut, dann bin ich dabei. Ich fühle mich sehr geehrt, dass Sie an mich gedacht haben."

„Nun, ehrlich gesagt war das nicht ich, sondern ihr Freund Mister Weasley. Er hat wohl von seinem Vater von dem Projekt erfahren und Sie vorgeschlagen."

Ron hatte an sie gedacht? Hermione war begeistert.

„Ich werde nun wieder ins Ministerium zurückkehren und Bescheid geben, dass Sie zugestimmt haben, uns zu helfen."

„Auf Wiedersehen, Mister Snape."

Er nickte ihr zu und hatte den Raum schon fast verlassen, als er sich noch einmal umdrehte.

„Ach, Miss Granger …"

„Ja?"

„Ich hab da, glaube ich, etwas, das Ihnen gehört.", mit diesen Worten zog er ihre Stiefel aus seinem Umhang hervor und hielt sie ihr hin.

„Haben mir eine ziemliche Beule verpasst. Ich nehme nicht an, dass Sie wissen, wieso die aus Ihrem Fenster geflogen sind?"

„Ähm … doch. Ich hab sie rausgeworfen."

Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Ach, und warum?"

„Weil ich wütend war, dass ich nichts vom Nikolaus bekommen habe."

„Wie bitte?"

„Ach nichts … ein Brauch der Muggel. Wie dem auch sei. Verzeihen Sie, es war keine Absicht. Und danke, dass Sie sie mir wiedergegeben haben."

Er brummte etwas Unverständliches und verließ dann endgültig ihr Zimmer.

Nun hatte sie also doch noch etwas zum Nikolaus bekommen.

_Danke, Ron._


	7. 7 Dezember

**7. Dezember**

**

* * *

**

**Stille Nacht**

_Ein kleines Doppel-Drabble von Nici für Mariacharly und CallistaEvans – als kleiner Dank für ihr fleißiges Betalesen!_

Stille lag über den Räumen tief in den Kerkern des weihnachtlich geschmückten Schlosses.

Die Hauselfen hatten es aufgegeben, den Raum mit den vielen Büchern zu schmücken. Nach langer Zeit, nach jährlichen Kämpfen mit sich selbst, hatten sie schließlich aufgegeben und beließen alles so wie es war – so, wie der Bewohner es gerne hatte. Trist, kalt, eintönig…

Die Feuerstelle war kalt, schon lange hatte kein Feuer mehr in ihr geflackert.

Niemand kam mehr hierher, um in den Büchern zu lesen, sich vom Feuer wärmen zu lassen.

Nur ein einsames kleines Tier hätte regelmäßig dabei beobachtet werden können, wie es durch das zerbrochene Fenster in Deckenhöhe flog, nach dem rechten sah, wartete, hoffte und traurig wieder davonflog.

Und auch an diesem Weihnachtsabend flog es durch den Spalt des Fensters, ließ einen grünen Mistelzweig auf den unbenutzten Schreibtisch fallen, flog eine Runde durch das Zimmer, besuchte seinen Lieblingsplatz auf dem Kaminsims, blickte sich ein letztes Mal traurig um, bevor es auf demselben Weg zurück in die dunkle Nacht flog.

Dies würde der letzte Besuch sein – für diesen Tag, dieses Jahr … für immer.

Wusch hatte es aufgegeben, auf ihren Severus zu warten, zu hoffen...

Er würde nie mehr wieder hierher kommen, zurück zu ihr.

**Ende**


	8. 8 Dezember

**8. Dezember**

* * *

**Das Weihnachtsgeschenk **

**von Loki Slytherin**

Hogwarts Ländereien lagen an diesem schönen Sonntagnachmittag im Advent unter einer dicken, weißen Decke aus glitzerndem Schnee. Die großen, kahlen Bäume sahen aus, als habe man Zuckerguss darüber gegossen, als eine kleine Gruppe Gryffindors und eine Ravenclawschülerin aus dem großen Tor hinaus in den Schnee trat.

Harry Potter, seine Freunde Hermine Granger, Ron Weasley und dessen Schwester Ginny hatten sich die dicken, von Mrs. Weasley selbst gestrickten Schals umgebunden. Luna Lovegood und Neville Longbottom waren ebenfalls warm und mollig eingepackt. Die sechs Jugendlichen bestiegen einen der offenen Schlitten, die bereit standen, um die Schüler zum zugefrorenen See hinunter zu bringen.

Kaum hatten sie sich in die kuscheligen Decken gehüllt, setzte sich das vorgespannte schneeweiße Pferd in Bewegung. wenn sie nicht gewusst hätten, dass es sich um einen Zauber handelte, hätten sie das Tier für echt halten können. Die Schellen klangen bei jeder Bewegung und hallten weit über den Schnee und die lange, seidene Mähne wippte dazu im Takt.

Hermine und Ron zogen ihre Strickmützen tiefer, da ihnen der Fahrtwind kalt ins Gesicht blies. Harrys Wangen hatten sich wegen der Kälte schon gerötet und während sich Tränen in seinen Augen sammelten, sah er zu Luna. Die gerade versuchte das Beschlagen ihrer Brille durch einen Zauber zu unterbinden.

Am See stiegen die jungen Hexen und Zauberer aus dem Schlitten und staunten über den vorweihnachtlichen Trubel, der hier herrschte. am Ufer standen etliche mit Tannengirlanden, goldenen Kugeln und roten Schleifen geschmückte Buden, in denen die köstlichsten Leckereien angeboten wurden. Hogwartsschüler standen überall in kleinen Grüppchen zusammen und ließen sich Zuckerstangen, Pfeffernüsse, Bratäpfel und Ingwerkekse schmecken.

„Ron, magst du lieber einen warmen Punsch oder eine heiße Schokolade trinken?" Der betrachtete jedoch noch unschlüssig das Angebot.

„Ich denke, ich werde den Punsch versuchen, Harry. Was nehmt ihr denn?"

Neville, Ginny und Hermine wärmten sich an köstlich dampfender, heißer Schokolade, unterdessen probierten Harry, Ron und Luna den fein gewürzten Punsch.

Zwischen den Ständen, aus denen es nach Zimt, Anis und Vanille duftete, standen verzauberte Schneemänner und summten 'Jingle Bells'.

„Seht mal! Da sind einige beim Schlittschuhlaufen, lasst uns doch auch etwas aufs Eis gehen – Bitte!", Hermine war ganz aus dem Häuschen.

Ron blickte sie neugierig an: „Was ist Schlitterschuh laufen?"

Hermine lachte ungezwungen: „Schlittschuhlaufen ist eine sportliche Freizeitbeschäftigung unter Muggeln. Man hat Schuhe mit Metallkufen an und gleitet damit über das Eis."

Neville und Ron starrten sie ungläubig an, doch Harry und Ginny waren sofort Feuer und Flamme.

Hermine ließ Schlittschuhe erscheinen und kaum hatten alle die Schuhe an den Füssen, begaben sie sich unter ihrer Führung auf das Eis. Wenig elegant stand Ron breitbeinig da und krallte sich an Harrys Arm fest.

„Mann, ist das glatt. Wie soll man sich denn so fortbewegen?"

draußen auf dem See hatte Hermine Ginny an die Hand genommen und zog nun Runden mit der rothaarigen Hexe. Schon bald lösten sich die beiden voneinander, denn Ginny konnte es schon ganz gut alleine. Neville und Luna versuchten, sich gegenseitig Halt zu geben, fielen dann aber, gemeinschaftlich lachend, hin.

Nach einigen Versuchen und dem ein oder anderen blauen Fleck schlitterten die sechs Freunde vergnügt über die Eisbahn. „Das Laufen ist gar nicht so schwer, doch ich mag gar nicht ans Bremsen denken", lächelte Neville schief. „Wenn nichts mehr hilft, steuere doch einfach auf einen Schneehaufen am Ufer zu, dabei fällst du dann wenigstens weich", frotzelte Harry, was ihm einen mahnenden Seitenblick Hermines einbrachte. Mittlerweile hatte es leicht zu schneien begonnen. Einige Geister aus Hogwarts schwebten zwischen den Schlittschuh laufenden Kindern und sangen Weihnachtslieder.

„Schaut euch das an! Potty, die zwei Weaslebys, das Schlammblut, Loony Lovegood und die Dumpfbacke Longbottom wollen sich die Beine brechen", schnarrte eine kalte, zynische Stimme.

Draco Malfoy stand am Ufer, umgeben von seinen Gorillas Crabbe und Goyle. Die drei Slytherins trugen zu ihren schwarzen Roben dicke Schals in den Hausfarben silber und grün.

„Malfoy!", blaffte Harry und zog eine angewiderte Fratze. „Kannst du nicht jemand anderem auf die Nerven fallen?"

Hermine drehte eine anmutige Pirouette und stoppte direkt vor dem blonden Mitschüler.

„Du brauchst nicht so zu tun, als würdest du dich nicht trauen. Wir wissen doch alle, dass du kein Feigling bist", lächelte Hermine ihn falsch an.

„Was ein Schlammblut kann, ist für einen Malfoy wohl kein Problem", der blonde Slytherin hob seine kleine, spitze Nase noch etwas höher als sonst.

„Dann beweise es. So ein Muggelspaß wird dir doch keinen Schrecken einjagen. Komm einfach aufs Eis und zeige was du kannst." Hermine schwenkte den Zauberstab und drei Paar Schlittschuhe erschienen.

„Der gute Malfoy kann doch noch nicht einmal Zauberersport betreiben. Oder willst du behaupten, du könntest Quidditch spielen?", höhnte Harry grinsend.

Crabbe und Goyle ließen ein leises knurren hören. Draco schien Harry mit seinen grauen Augen durchbohren zu wollen.

Malfoy zog entschlossen die Schlittschuhe an und stapfte einige Schritte durch den Schnee, gefolgt von seinen beiden Freunden. Kaum betrat der Slytherin jedoch schwungvoll die Eisfläche, rutschte er auch schon unkontrolliert über den See. Er ruderte hektisch mit den Armen, um das Gleichgewicht halten zu können. Crabbe und Goyle landeten derweil tölpelhaft auf ihren dicken Bäuchen. Wie die beiden so da lagen, erinnerten sie Harry stark an zwei Seeelefanten auf dem Land, wie er sie damals im Zoo gesehen hatte.

Laut schreiend stürzte nun auch Malfoy. Er sauste wenig elegant und immer noch schrill kreischend in ein Gebüsch am Ufer. Dort saß der sonst so arrogante Slytherin mit hoch gerutschter Robe auf seinem Hintern und präsentierte seine langen Unterhosen. die waren über und über mit kleinen, Weihnachtsmützchen tragenden Bärchen bedruckt. Auf seinem Kopf lag eine Fuhre Schnee wie einen weißer unförmiger Hut.

Alle Anwesenden brachen in lautes Gelächter aus. Neville ging zu Boden und hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen. Ron kniete auf allen Vieren und brüllte vor Schadenfreude. Auch Cute Ginny, eine junge Slytherin, hielt daneben und konnte sich das Kichern nicht verkneifen.

Am Ufer standen nun auch die Professoren McGonagall und Snape. Während die Gryffindor mühsam ein Lachen unterdrückte, bedachte der Zaubertränkemeister seinen Schüler mit einem abschätzigen Blick. mit hochrotem Kopf suchte Malfoy schnell das Weite.

Immer noch kichernd saßen die Freunde kurze Zeit später wieder in einem der Schlitten, auf dem Weg zurück zum Schloss. Luna, Neville und Ginny schleckten ihre Zuckerstangen, Hermine hingegen machte sich über einige Zimtwaffeln her. Harry ließ den Blick verträumt über die verschneite Landschaft schweifen. Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf seine Lippen, als er an Malfoys Auftritt auf dem Eis dachte. Diese Erinnerung, da war sich Harry sicher, war eines der schönsten Weihnachtsgeschenke in diesem Jahr.


	9. 9 Dezember

**9. Dezember**

* * *

**Der Name**

von Wusch

Es hatte eine ganze Weile gebraucht, bis sich Professor Severus Snape an die neue Kollegin gewöhnt hatte.

Es war aber auch eigenartig... egal was er sagte, wie boshaft seine Sticheleien auch waren, wie sehr er schimpfte... es prallte an der jungen Frau einfach ab, und mit wenigen sachlichen Worten schaffte sie es, die Situation zu entschärfen und das gesamte Kollegium, obwohl noch kurz zuvor die Luft zum Schneiden gewesen war, nun zum Lachen zu bringen.

Und das Interessante dabei war: die neue Kollegin schaffte es, auf ihre ganze spezielle, ja eigentümliche Art ... nicht plump, nicht verletzend, sondern witzig und intelligent.

Er begann, der jungen Frau Achtung entgegenzubringen. Nein, nicht nur Achtung, sondern Sympathie... ja, er begann, die neue Lehrerin zu mögen.

Sie war ihm gewachsen, sie war intelligent und sie ging dabei keinem Streit aus dem Weg.

Nur eins, eins fuchste ihn, ärgerte ihn an ihr bis zum Erbrechen... Noch hatte er sich nicht getraut zu fragen, ob eine Verwandtschaft bestand. Aber sie trug den gleichen Namen wie der meistgehasste Schulkamerad, wie sein meistgehasster Schüler...

Und so fasst er sich nun ein Herz und schritt auf die hübsche junge Frau zu: „Sagen Sie, Thea, woher stammt Ihre Familie eigentlich...?"


	10. 10 Dezember

_**Anmerkung: Die folgende Geschichte behandelt die Thematik Suizid, und soll zum Denken anregen. Denn trotz der oft vorweihnachtlichen Stimmung gibt es Menschen die Probleme haben. Am Ende der Geschichte findet sich eine weitere Anmerkung in der noch einige Dinge erläutert werden und auch der Grund genannt wird, warum ich gerade jetzt diese Geschichte schreibe.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Wenn eine Welt zwerbricht **

Emilia, ein 18-jähriges, sehr lebenslustig wirkendes Mädchen durchstreifte gerade die Kerker auf dem Weg zum Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum. Obwohl sie eine Slytherin war, war sie allgemein beliebt und hatte nie Probleme mit anderen in der Schule. Sie ging in die 6. Klasse die sie jetzt das zweite Mal machte da sie die Nachprüfung in Arithmetik nicht geschafft hatte.

Doch Emilia war schon immer etwas Besonderes. Nicht nur, das sie immer die verrücktesten Ideen hatte und ihr Lachen laut durch die düsteren Kerkergewölbe hallte, nein sie hatte auch eine besondere Neigung. Sie war lesbisch und hatte in Hogwarts seit sechs Monaten eine Freundin namens Tina. In ihrem Haus war die Tatsache, dass sie lesbisch war, kein Geheimnis und wurde als ganz normal hingenommen. Tina, war ein Jahr über Emilia und ebenfalls in Slytherin.

Doch so perfekt Emilias Leben nach außen hin schien, sah man bei genauem Hinsehen, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Nur die engsten Freunde merkten das. Das ganze fiel den Freunden schon vor einem Jahr auf und eines Tages erzählte Emilia ihnen auch, was es war, das sie bedrückte. Ihre Eltern.

Ihre Mutter eine Hexe und eigentlich ganz nett, ihr Vater ein hoher Tier einer Muggel-Baufirma und eher der Strenge in der Familie und Emilia, dass lebenslustige Einzelkind. Nach außen hin wirkte alles immer perfekt. Eine perfekte, harmonische Familie von der man immer dachte sie wäre aus dem Bilderbuch entsprungen. Doch der Schein trübt oft, und so war es kein Wunder, dass Emilias Neigung nach außen hin unterbunden wurde und ihr sehr viel Stress von ihren Eltern gemacht wurde, als das vor einem Jahr raus kam.

Emilia ließ sich das natürlich nicht gefallen und machte weiter wie bisher. Es war ihr Leben, warum sollte sie sich vorschreiben lassen, wem oder besser gesagt welchem Geschlecht sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenkt? Es war ihr egal, und da ihre Eltern ihr immer mehr Stress machten, und sie immer mehr ignorierten (was besonders vom Vater ausging) kam sie oft Tagelang nicht nach Hause in den Ferien, und Hogwarts wurde bald zu dem Ort den sie schon fast zu Hause nannte.

Doch dass diese Vorgangsweise von Emilia nicht lange durchhalten würde war klar.

Emilia hatte damals aber noch ein anderes Problem, ihr stand im Herbst die Jahresprüfung in Arithmetik bevor von der wir wissen, dass sie sie nicht bestanden hat.

In den Sommerferien hatte sie über ein Zauberer-Nachhilfe-Programm einen Intensivkurs in Arithmetik belegt und sah der Herbstprüfung positiv entgegen. In dieser Zeit, in der sie Hogwarts nicht hatte, war sie sehr oft bei Tina, ihrer Freundin, die nur 20 Minuten entfernt wohnte. Bei ihren Eltern hielt sie es einfach nicht mehr aus. Ständig hatte sie streit mit ihnen, ihr Vater schrie so oft mit ihr, nicht das er handgreiflich geworden wäre, nein, das nicht. Aber er hatte sie verbal aufs tiefste angegriffen. Er beschimpfte sie als Missgeburt, als eine Schande für die Familie, und das sie endlich begreifen solle, dass sie sich das mit den „auf Frauen stehen" nur einbildete. Ihre Mutter stand tatenlos daneben. Hat es zugelassen. Hat zugelassen, dass ihre Tochter tränenüberströmt aus der Haustür rannte und auf dem schnellsten Weg, ohne anzuhalten durch den peitschenden Regen des stürmischen Sommergewitters zu Tinas Haustür sprintete und fünf Tage dort ausharrte. Sie hasste ihren Vater, sie hasste ihre Mutter, sie hasste sie, weil sie sie nicht akzeptierten, weil sie für sie eine Missgeburt waren.

Natürlich war es für Emilia kein Wunder, dass trotz fünftägiger Abwesenheit ohne eine Spur darauf wo sich Emilia aufhalten könnte nicht die Polizei alarmiert wurde. Denn das hätte ja den heiligen Schein der Familie zerstören können, den sie in der Öffentlichkeit trugen.

Als sie zurückkam, redete Emilia kein Wort, als sie durch die Haustür trat. Sie ging schnurstracks in ihr Zimmer, verschloss die Tür und setzte sich wie in Trance aufs Bett. Ihr Leben war ein Desaster, aber niemand durfte es erfahren. Es reichte ja schon das Tina bescheid wusste. Es war nun eine Woche bis zur Prüfung, und ihre positive Haltung hatte sich ins negative gewandelt. Es war ihr nun egal, ob sie die Prüfung schaffen würde, es war ihr scheiß egal. Verdammt, warum war sie nur so gestraft? Was hatte sie getan, das sie solche Eltern verdient hatte. Sie schmiss sich mit dem Gesicht ins Polster und weinte, weinte schmerzvolle Tränen. Leise Tränen, denn sie wollte keine Schwäche vor ihren Eltern zeigen, niemand sollte ihre Schwäche mitbekommen.

Sie redete in den nächsten Tag kein Wort mit ihrer Mutter. Um ihrem Vater nicht zu begegnen ging sie bereits morgens rüber zu Tina und verbrachte den Tag dort. Erst spät abends kam sie zurück, aber ihren Eltern schien das egal zu sein. Doch eines Abends, zwei Tage vor der Prüfung passte sie ihr Vater im Hausflur ab und stellte sie zurede. Sie solle mit dem Theater aufhören. Die Nachbarn reden schon. Natürlich konnte Emilia nicht anders als wütend zu schreien, dass ihr die Nachbarn herzlich egal waren, und das er, ihr Vater, sich nicht in ihr Leben einzumischen habe. Daraufhin kam es erneut zu einem hitzigen Wortgefecht, in dem wie immer sie tränenüberströmt in ihr Zimmer stürzte und ihre Mutter nur tatenlos zugesehen hatte.

Emilia, kam die nächsten Zwei Tage nicht aus ihrem Zimmer, ein bisschen Schokolade und eine Flasche Mineral hatte sie ja in ihrem Zimmer. Die besorgten Anrufe Tinas ignorierte sie und hob einfach nicht am Handy ab. Nun war der Tag für ihre Prüfung gekommen. Sie machte sich laut einem Hogwartsbrief über den Kamin auf nach Hogsmeade und danach nach Hogwarts. Den Leidensgenossen, die ebenfalls an diesem Tag Nachprüfung hatten trat sie fröhlich wie immer entgegen. Doch Emilia war alles andere als fröhlich, denn ihre Eltern fanden es nicht mal Wert ihr viel Glück zu wünschen. Doch davon bekam keiner etwas mit. Sie ging in den Prüfungssaal. Es war eine schriftliche Prüfung und eine mündliche. Den schriftlichen Teil gab sie leer ab. Nicht weil sie nichts wusste, nein, weil sie einfach keinen Sinn darin sah, noch irgendetwas zu tun. Es war alles egal, ihr war alles egal. Die mündliche Prüfung trat sie gar nicht erst an.

Auch wenn es ihr irgendwie Leid tat, dass sie nun ihren Jahrgang verlassen und das Jahr wiederholen musste war es auch eine Genugtuung die sie erfüllte. Denn sie hatte damit ihren Eltern richtig eins reingewürgt. Ja, es passte nämlich nicht in das Bild einer perfekten Familie, dass die Tochter sitzen blieb.

Das Prüfungsergebnis wurde per Eule ihren Eltern übermittelt, die Emilia mit einem Heuler (auf dem eigentlich nur ihr Vater schrie) geantwortet hatten. Zum Glück konnte Emilia gleich in Hogwarts bleiben, da am nächsten Tag sowieso die Schüler, unter anderem auch Tina, kommen würden. Ihre Sachen hatte sie schon alle dabei.

Endlich zu Hause. Auch wenn sie mit Tina nun nicht mehr in derselben Klasse sein würde und ihre Klassenkameraden vermissen würde, war es trotzdem das Opfer Wert. Ihre Eltern hassten sie sowieso, also war es doch egal. Vie zu viel empfand Emilia in dieser Zeit als egal und es sollte noch schlimmer kommen.

Der Unterricht schritt voran und die ersten Tests und Schularbeiten nahten. Allesamt gab Emilia leer ab. Lediglich ihren Namen schrieb sie auf das Pergament, dann saß sie stillschweigend da und wartete auf den Zeitpunkt der Abgabe. Ihren neuen Klassenkameraden verschloss sie sich. Sie redete kaum mehr, und es war kaum mehr etwas, von ihrer lebenslustigen Art zu sehen. Vollkommen abwesend saß sie im Unterricht, den Kontakt zu ihren Freunden in der alten Klasse brach sie ab. Da man in der 6. Klasse bereits Einzelzimmer hatte, war das auch keine Schwierigkeit. Sie kam in den Gemeinschaftsraum, ging in ihr Zimmer und schloss die Tür ab, oder sie ging zu Tina, aber auch diese Besuche wurden immer seltener und besonders Tina machte sich bereits Riesen sorgen und sprach Emilia bei jeder Gelegenheit darauf an. Doch Emilia wehrte nur ab, und meinte abwinkend, es sei nur eine Phase, sie wisse doch von ihren Problemen. Doch auch der Lehrkörper war nun mehr als besorgt. Die leeren Schularbeiten waren eindeutig ein Zeichen. Emilias Eltern wurden informiert, welche zwar gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machten, aber die Ratschläge die sie vom Lehrkörper erhielten nie in die Tat umsetzten.

Auch Emilias Geburtstag wurde von ihren Eltern geflissentlich übergangen. Nicht einmal eine Karte erhielt sie von ihren Eltern. Die Lehrer sahen, dass keine Besserung eintrat und versuchten selbst an Emilia heran zu treten. Bei den ersten Malen winkte Emilia noch ab, aber beim dritten Mal, als Dumbledore, McGonnagal und Snape in Dumbledore's Büro auf die einwirkten hielt sie es nicht mehr aus und sie weinte sich an diesem Tag die Seele aus dem Leib. Sie erzählte den Lehrern, dass ihre Eltern sie hassten, und dass sie lesbisch sei. Ihre Lehrer meinten, dass lesbisch-sein kein Verbrechen wäre und das es super ist, das Emilia so offen mit ihrer Neigung umgeht. Und das sie die Schule deswegen nicht vernachlässigen solle. Es wäre doch ihre Zukunft die sie gefährde. Sie solle doch wenigstens Versuch ihr Leben wieder in den Griff zukommen und versuchen mit ihren Eltern zu reden. Doch so sehr Emilia die gut gemeinten Ratschläge schätze, wusste sie, dass sie ihr nicht helfen würden. Reden, wie oft hatte sie das schon versucht. Trotzdem tat es in diesem Moment gut, ihren Zorn, ihre Wut und besonders ihre Verzweiflung einfach nur heraus zu lassen.

Nach diesem Gespräch schien es Emilia etwas besser zu gehen. Es schien, als versuche sie sich wieder in ihr altes Leben einzufügen. Doch plötzlich, ohne ersichtlichen Grund gab es einen erneuten Absturz. Der Grund waren wie sooft ihre Eltern.

Es war ein Brief ihrer Eltern, der sie wieder in den tiefen Abgrund ihrer Trauer zog. Es war der Brief, indem stand, sie solle sich dazu bekennen, eine „normale" Tochter zu sein (was soviel heißen sollte wie, trenn die von Tina und such die nen Mann, und wir sind wieder deine Eltern). Wenn nicht wäre sie nicht mehr ihre Tochter. Sie erkannte an der Schrift, dass er von ihrem Vater verfasst worden war. Ohne nachzudenken verbrannte sie den Brief mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabes. Es war nun der 7. November.

Emilia war verzweifelt so verzweifelt, dass in ihr der Wunsch nach einem Ende keimte. Ein Ende in dem sie endlich Ruhe finden würde. Doch es gab immer Dinge die sie von solchen Dingen abbrachten. Tina, ihre Freunde, eben die Menschen die ihr wichtig waren, und denen sie wichtig war. Und ohne dass sie es sich bewusst war, kapselte sie sich noch mehr von ihrer Umwelt ab. Sie vermied jeglichen spärlichen Kontakt, den sie bis dato noch mit ihren Freunden gehabt hatte, ging allen aus dem Weg und besonders Tina versuchte sie nicht zu begegnen. Sie begründete das mit der Ausrede, sie müsse für die Schule lernen, sie hätte viel versäumt, aber alles würde besser werden. Und in Wirklichkeit waren das auch fast ihre Gedanken, alles sollte besser werden…

Sie nahm nur noch sporadisch am Essen Teil, denn Essen, bedeutete in die Große Halle gehen zu müssen, und die Große Halle bedeutete viele Menschen und damit diesen Menschen in die Augen sehen zu müssen. Dadurch verlor sie enorm an Gewicht. Den Lehrern und ihren Freunden blieb auch dieses Anzeichen nicht verborgen. Sie machten sich wirkliche Sorgen. Da die Lehrer sahen, dass ihre Ratschläge nicht genutzt hatten versuchten sie Emilias Freunde anzusprechen und auf diesem Weg eine Lösung zu finden. Ihre besten Freunde Dani und Olli (der übrigens selbst homo ist und dazu steht) versuchten mit Emilia zu reden, aber es hatte keinen Sinn. Emilia blieb traurig und abweisend. Es nahte ein Zwickelwochende. Da durch einen Feiertag und einen Zwickeltag das Wochende 5 tage lang war bekamen die Schüler die Möglichkeit, die Schule zu verlassen um nach Hause zu fahren.

Obwohl Emilia nicht wirklich Lust verspürte nach Hause zu fahren, beschloss sie trotzdem lieber bei ihren Eltern zu sein die sie sowieso wahrscheinlich ignorierten als weiterhin der Fragerei von Tina, ihren Freunden und den Lehrern ausgesetzt zu sein. Besonders ihr Hauslehrer Snape schien bestrebt zu sein, ihr Leiden zu verstehen. Was Emilia zwar als sehr seltsam einstufte, aber das ihr im Moment herzlich egal war, so wie das meiste. So fuhr Emilia also nach Hause. Die ersten zwei Tage wurde sie von ihren Eltern ignoriert. Ihre Mutter stellte zwar fest, dass Emilia abgenommen habe, aber es blieb bei dieser Feststellung. Emilia ignorierte alle Anrufe auf ihr Handy. Sie wollte mit niemanden Reden. Es konnte ihr sowieso keiner helfen. Ihr Leben war einfach im Arsch. Die Schule würde sie sowieso nicht schaffen und ihre Eltern hassten sie. Wozu also noch das ganze. Und als ihr Vater sie am Abend des zweiten Tages wie ihre Entscheidung bezüglich des letzen Briefes ausgefallen sei, machte es Klick in Emilias Herz. Mit beinahe schon abwesenden Gesichtsausdruck, sah sie ihrem Vater in die Augen, und schüttelte dann langsam den Kopf. Eine stille Träne fand den Weg aus ihren Augen. Unentwegt schüttelte sie den Kopf, ihr Vater stellte die Frage erneut, aber wie kam kein Ton über Emilias Lippen. Wie konnten ihr das ihre Eltern nur antun? Wie konnten sie das Verlangen? Warum konnten sie sie nicht einfach so akzeptieren wie sie war? Sie war nicht perfekt, und genauso wenig waren ihre Eltern perfekt. Wieso, verdammt verstand nur sie es, und ihre Eltern nicht? Weiter den Kopf schüttelnd wandte Emilia sich von ihrem Vater ab und ging gemächlich mit apathischem Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht und glänzenden Tränen auf den Wangen in ihr Zimmer, verschloss die Tür und setze sich langsam auf ihr Bett.

Es hatte keinen Sinn mehr. Wozu noch weiter quälen? Wozu noch? Sie wollte nicht mehr, sie hielt es nicht mehr aus! Ihr Leben war einfach nur Scheiße! Sie hasste sich selbst, sie hasste ihre Eltern, ja sie redete sich ein, dass auch jeder Mensch sie hasste. Doch tief in ihrem Herzen wusste sie es besser. Doch im Moment hatte nicht ihr Herz die Kontrolle, sondern nur die scheinbar grenzenlose Verzweiflung die immer lauter in ihrem Kopf schrie, dass ein Ende so schön wäre. So unendlich schön! Dieser Ruf, den sie schon solange hörte war nun so verlockend! Sie hatte sich in letzter Zeit viele Gedanken gemacht. Es beschäftigte sie unter anderem auch die Frage, wie ihr Ende aussehen solle, sollte es eines geben. Es sollte ein Ende sein, bei dem ihre Eltern leiden würden, ein Ende, bei dem sich ihre Eltern auf ewig Vorwürfe machen würden. Und nun wollte sie diesen Gedanken in die Realität umsetzen. Doch welche Mittel hatte sie hier, im Haus ihrer Eltern zu Verfügung? Ihr Verstand hatte nun aufgehört zu arbeiten. Sie weinte nicht mehr. Vollkommen motorisch und gemächlich schlich sie zum Apotheken-Schrank im Flur und nahm sich die Packung Pakemed 500 mg raus. Sie wusste nicht, ob diese Packung reichen würde, soviel Erfahrung hatte sie nicht, aber es war ihr egal, sie hoffte einfach die Packung würde reichen um sie zu erlösen. Die nahm die Packung und ging zurück in ihr Zimmer. Wie schon sooft verschloss sie es. Sie drückte alle Tabletten aus der Verpackung und wollte gerade die erste Schlucken, als ihr Verstand, oder besser gesagt ihr Herz ihr scheinbar wieder etwas Vernunft gab.

Tina, was wäre mit Tina? Sie liebte sie doch, und sie wusste, dass sie Tina mit dieser Tat unendlich wehtun würde. Aber hatte sie ihr nicht in letzter Zeit schon sooft wehgetan. Sie hatte ihre Freundin ignoriert, sie abgewiesen. Aber das wollte sie doch nicht! Verdammt, es tat doch alles so weh! Sie legte die Tablette zurück zu den anderen und sah auf ihr Handy. Anrufen würde sie Tina nicht, das würde sie selbst nicht verkraften. Ein SMS, das war die Lösung. Nach einer Stunde, nach mehrmaligen neu anfangen der SMS stand folgender Text auf dem Display „Es tut mir so leid, ich will dir nicht weh tun. Bitte sie mir nicht böse. In liebe Emilia"  
Emilia schickte diese SMS ab. Damit hatte sie mit allem abgeschlossen. Nun konnte sie reinen Gewissens dem ganzen ein Ende bereiten. Die nahm die erste Tablette und schluckte sie. Dann nahm sie mehrere auf einmal, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken. Sie schluckte alle in kürzester Zeit, nach 5 Minuten war das Häufchen Tabletten weg. Nun saß sie da. Wie lange es wohl dauern würde? Würde es wehtun? Würde sie einfach einschlafen?

Und plötzlich traf sie die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht! Sie würde womöglich sterben! Tod sein! Oh, mein Gott, was hatte sie nur getan? Plötzlich war sie wieder Herr ihrer Sinne, sie schloss die Tür auf, es war mitten in der Nacht, ihre Eltern schliefen bereits, ihr Vater war auf eine Betriebsfeier nach ihrer Auseinandersetzung gefahren und noch nicht zurück. Sie ging sofort in das Schlafzimmer, wo ihre Mutter schlief. Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht, Panik stieg in ihr auf. Hatte sie noch Zeit? Ohne sich diese Frage beantworten zu können weckte sie ihre Mutter und beichtete ihr mit tränenüberströmten Gesicht „Mama, ich hab nen scheiß gemacht!" und hielt ihrer Mutter die lehre Packung Pakemed hin.

Ein „Oh Gott, Emilia!" war das einzige das ihre Mutter über die Lippen brachte. Der Schock war ihr in Gesicht geschrieben. Sie zog sich kurz eine Hose und Hemd an, nahm Emilia an der Hand und brachte Emilia ohne umschweife per Auto ins Krankenhaus. Emilia weinte unentwegt. Die Tränen wollten nicht versiegen, und sie wurde von heftigen Schluchzern geschüttelt.

Alles war wie in einem Traum, einem schrecklichen Traum. Sie sah die Männer im weißen Kittel, überall hörte sie Stimmen. Sie bekam eine Spritze, irgendetwas wurde ihr in den Mund gesteckt. Dann wurde alles dunkel.

Als sie aufwachte ging es ihr beschissen. Ihr Hals schmerzte und sie fühlte sich total gekatert. Was war passiert? Beinahe zu schnell kamen die Erinnerungen zurück. Was hatte sie nur getan? Sie lag in alleine in einem Zimmer. Eindeutig Krankenhaus. Sie wusste es bevor ihre Erinnerung zurück kam und bevor sie die Augen öffnete. Es war der typische Geruch von Desinfektionsmittel der ihr ihren Aufenthaltsort verriet. Es musste eindeutig ein Muggelkrankenhaus sein.

Plötzlich hörte sie eine Stimme „Nun Ms. Green, es scheint Ihnen bereits besser zu gehen. Sie werden heute auf Wunsch ihrer Elter entlassen. Sie hatten großes Glück. Sie Dosis die sie zu sich nahmen, war zu gering um sie zu schädigen. Passen sie das nächste Mal besser auf!" Damit verließ der Mann im weißen Kittel den Raum. Was meinte der mit „besser aufpassen"? Dachte denn der Kerl, es wäre ein Versehen gewesen? Was hatten ihre Eltern bitte erzählt?

Am Nachmittag holten sie ihre Eltern ab. Emilia war wütend. Ging denn nun der Stolz ihrer Eltern über ihr Leben? Haben sie deswegen veranlasst, dass sie schon heute, einen Tag nach ihrem Suizid-Versuch, das Krankenhaus verlässt? Als ihre Eltern, ihre Eltern das Zimmer betraten begrüßten sie Emilia als hätte sie nur ne Grippe gehabt. „Na Schatz, geht's dir schon besser?". Die Frage blieb unbeantwortet, stattdessen stellte Emilia die einzig logische Frage „Was ist hier los?". Ihre Eltern sahen sich kurz an, bis ihre Mutter das Wort ergriff „Nun ja, die Ärzte stufen dich nicht als suizidgefährdet ein, weil die Dosis die du genommen hast zu gering war, daher musst du auch nicht in psychiatrische Behandlung, aber ich nehme an, dass hättest du sowieso nicht wollen." Ihre Mutter sagte das sehr sanft und versuchte auch ein klein wenig zu lächeln. Doch für Emilia hörte es sich an, als wollten ihre Eltern einfach wieder mal nur, den Schein der perfekten Familie wahren. Eine Tochter die in psychiatrischer Behandlung ist wäre diesem Bild wohl kaum gerecht geworden. Es hätten ja dann die Nachbarn munkeln können, die Greens hätten ne Verrückte als Tochter. Doch ihre Mutter hatte Recht. Emilia hatte nicht im Geringsten das Bedürfnis nach einem Seelenklempner.

Also ging sie nach Hause. Vor der Haustür angekommen drückte sich ihr Vater an ihr vorbei und sagte emotionslos „Wir akzeptieren deine…Neigung." Ihre Mutter lächelte nur gezwungen, damit schien das Thema für erledigt und Mutter und Vater taten so, als wäre, ihr Suizid-Versuch gestern Nacht nie gewesen. Alles beim Alten also.

Noch immer total geschlaucht ging Emilia in ihr Zimmer und schlief bis zum nächsten Tag durch. Emilias Mutter hat Dumbledore über den Vorfall mehr oder weniger informiert. Natürlich wurde dabei kein Schuldeingeständnis gemacht. Der Schulstress war es, der sie dazu getrieben hätte. Emilias Mutter hatte aber auch ein Herz und fand es daher richtig Dani und Tina bescheid zu geben. Für Tina war es eine Erleichterung, denn diese hatte derweilen mit dieser SMS von Emilia gekämpft, denn sie dachte Emilia wäre jetzt tot. Für Dani hingegen war diese Nachricht das schlimmste. Dani dachte die kenne Emilia, und sie machte sich Vorwürfe, dass sie nicht mehr unternommen hat. Sie sagte sich, sie hätte es verhindern müssen, hätte es sehen müssen. Sie war kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch. Heute war der erste Dezember. Es war wohl der schlimmste erste Advent den man sich wünschen konnte.

Dani beschloss den anderen, die Emilia gut kennen noch nichts zu sagen, denn sie hatten gleich nach dem Wochende eine schwere Schularbeit in Verwandlung. Und wenn sie ihre Klassenkollegen, die ja alle einmal mit Emilia in die Klasse gegangen sind diese Nachricht überbringen müsste, könnte sie sich schon vorstellen wie die Schularbeit ausfallen würde. Niemand würde mehr richtig für die Schularbeit lernen können. Dani sah es doch bei sich selbst! Sie würde die Nachricht erst nach der Schularbeit überbringen.

Sonntagnacht fuhr ein der Hogwartsexpress mit Nachtwaggons und brachte die Schüler zurück nach Hogwarts. Pünktlich um zum Unterricht waren die Schüler zurück. Emilia gab sich als die Alte. Sie lächelte wieder und sie sprach sich mit Tina aus. Alles schrie nach Happy End. Dani, hatte endlich wieder Kontakt mit Emilia, und es tat so gut sie wieder lächeln zu sehen. Noch wusste niemand außer dem Lehrkörper und Dani bescheid. Dani hatte freundlicherweise die Möglichkeit bekommen, bei negativem Resultat die Schularbeit nachschreiben zu dürfen, da klar war, dass man so eine Schularbeit unter solchen Bedingungen nicht benoten kann. Natürlich wurden auch die Schularbeiten von Emilia nicht beurteilt. Wie sollte man auch eine vollkommen leere Schularbeit benoten können. Nach der Schularbeit in Verwandlung teilte Dani der Klasse die Nachricht von Emilias Suizid-Versuch mit. Trotz der Betroffenheit, waren alle erleichtert, dass es bei einem Versuch geblieben war. Doch der Schock saß tief. Die meisten hatten Emilia noch nicht gesehen. Niemand wusste wie er Emilia entgegen treten sollte.

Nichts zu tun, würde den Anschein von „egal sein" erwecken, aber die meisten kannten Emilia ja, und wussten daher, dass das letzte was Emilia wollen würde, Mitleid wäre. Doch Emilia machte es den anderen sehr einfach. Sie tat selbst so als wäre nichts gewesen. Mit Dani und Tina hatte sie ja klärende Gespräche. Da die Tatsache, das Emilia sich ausgesprochen hatte und sich normal verhielt, schnell den Anschein von „Normalität" hervorrief war daher nicht verwunderlich. Bald legte sich die Aufregung und alles nahm seinen gewohnten Gang.

Doch es schien nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm zu sein, denn keine anderthalb Wochen später gab Emilia wieder eine leere Schularbeit ab. Die Geschichte nimmt also erneut ihren Lauf…

Wir steuern auf Weihnachten zu, und Emilias Freunde stehen erneut vor einem Abgrund. Wie sollen sie reagieren. Was fühlt Emilia? Warum macht sie das nun? Und die schlimmste Befürchtung keimt wieder auf und alle stellen sich die Frage ob sie erneut einen Schritt zu weit gehen wird, und ob ihr dieser Schritt im Falle gelingen würde….

* * *

**_ANMERKUNG:_**

_**Diese Geschichte beruht auf wahren Begebenheiten. Namen und Orte wurden verändert. Die Handlung blieb großteils die Selbe. Die Geschichte ist meine Art mit dieser Situation umzugehen. Ich weiß, es ist eine nicht gerade weihnachtliche Geschichte, aber sie soll zeigen, dass Weihnachten und besonders die Zeit davor nicht immer die ruhige oft gepredigte selige Zeit. Für manche ist diese Zeit ein Leiden und meine größte Angst und die Angst meiner Freunde ist, die, dass „Emilia" zu Weihnachten den endgültigen Schritt tun könnte. Und keiner von uns weiß was er machen soll. Denn mehr als auf sie durch reden einwirken können wir auch nicht.**_

_**Ich möchte weiters zeigen und appellieren, dass das Leben kostbar ist, kostbarer als alles Geld der Welt. Und dass es immer jemanden gibt, dem man etwas bedeutet. Man ist nie allein, auch wenn man es sich einredet, man ist nie allein.**_

_**Ich weiß an dieser Stelle nicht, ob ich diese Geschichte fortsetzen werde, ich denke das kommt eindeutig auf das Ende an. Ich hoffe inständig das es ein gutes sein wird.**_

_**Im Gedenken an Carina † 2002 im Alter von 18 Jahren, Tod durch Suizid. Ebenfalls eine Klassenkameradin**_


	11. 11 Dezember

**11. Dezember**

* * *

**Höllenwichte von Morticia Snape**

**Wie hatte das nur passieren können? Dank Dumbledore war Severus Snape jetzt hier, schwitzend, kleinen Teufeln ausgeliefert. Mit ihren winzigen Krallen schnappten sie nach ihm, unermüdlich jammernd, bis ins Unerträgliche.**

**  
**

**Krampfhaft riss Severus seine Hände nach oben. Doch das störte die höllischen Wichte nicht. Eins der Wesen sprang in die Luft und entriss dem Zauberer was er in Händen hielt.**

**  
**

**Vielleicht sollte er tatsächlich den vorangegangenen Ratschlägen folgen. Ruhe bewahren, lächeln und ihnen einfach geben, was sie verlangten.**

**  
**

**Seufzend tat er es dann und wurde prompt belohnt.**

**  
**

**„Danke lieber Weihnachtsmann", lispelte das kleine Mädchen und drückte ihr Geschenk an sich.**


	12. 12 Dezember

**12. Dezember**

* * *

**Ungewisses Schicksal**

Doppeldrabble von Callista Evans

-o-

Ich kann nichts sehen.  
Es ist so dunkel hier.

Ich wusste nicht, wie mir geschah, als er plötzlich vor mir gestanden hatte.  
Bleich. Das Gesicht war zu einer Grimasse verzogen.  
Die nachtschwarzen Augen gefährlich funkelnd.  
Seine schwarze Kleidung, die ganze düstere Erscheinung, hatte mir Angst gemacht.  
Zu Recht.

Er hatte mich gepackt und mir die Sicht genommen.  
Dann hat er mich hier hinein verfrachtet.  
Ich weiß nicht, wo ich bin.  
Ich höre dumpfe Stimmen.  
Meistens ist es seine Stimme.  
Einmal höre ich ihn murmeln:  
„Das kann er doch nicht wirklich von mir verlangen.  
Das bringe ich beim besten Willen nicht fertig!  
Das ist schlimmer als alles, was ich bisher in meinem Leben gemacht habe."  
Jetzt fürchte ich mich richtig.  
Wer weiß, was für ein Schicksal mich erwartet?  
Bevor ich weiter darüber nachdenken kann, bemerke ich eine Veränderung.  
Ich werde hochgehoben.  
Die Geräusche um mich herum sind anders.  
Ich höre Stimmen, eine ganze Menge davon.  
Dann setzt eine unheimliche Stille ein.

„Für Sie. Sie wollten ihn doch haben!", ertönt seine Stimme.  
Ich werde befreit und sehe in das Gesicht eines Mädchens mit braunem, lockigem Haar.

„Oh danke, Professor Snape, woher wussten Sie, dass ich mir diesen Teddybären zu Weihnachten gewünscht habe?"

**Ende**


	13. 13 Dezember

**13. Dezember**

* * *

_A/N: Achtung, diese Oneshot spielt NACH dem HBP und beinhaltet Informationen daraus._

.oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo.

Wirklich frohe Weihnachten

_von Momo Snape_

.oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo.

Der Schnee fiel in großen Flocken und Harry hatte eigentlich gar keine Lust, raus zu gehen und Quidditch zu trainieren.

Er grinste. Wenn Ron das wüsste. Sein bester Freund würde selbst im größten Sturm Quidditch trainieren. Quidditch war sein Leben.

Harry hingegen hätte jetzt viel größere Lust, sich in seiner Wohnung vor den Kamin zu setzen, ein wenig zu lesen und gemütlich einen Tee zu trinken. Aber was sein musste, musste nun einmal sein und so machte er sich fertig und apparierte ein paar Minuten später auf dem Trainingsplatz.

Inzwischen war der Schneefall stärker geworden und der Boden schon mit einer zentimeterdicken Schicht bedeckt.

Der Dunkelhaarige beeilte sich, in die Umkleideräume zu kommen. Dort angekommen traf er auf ein paar seiner Mannschaftskollegen, die mindestens genauso wenig begeistert wie Harry zu sein schienen.

„Hey Jungs, ganz schön kalt draußen, was?"

Ihm antwortete ein einstimmiges, mürrisches Brummen.

„Sagt mal … wieso müssen wir überhaupt trainieren? Wir sind doch eh die Besten", grummelte der erste Jäger Benson.

„Weil Ron nun mal besessen davon ist, in die 1.Liga aufzusteigen.", antwortete ihm Kerry, einer der Treiber.

„Na toll und wir müssen dafür schuften und in dem Wetter raus!", beschwerte sich Merry, der andere Hüter.

„Jungs, jetzt seid doch nicht so. Ron meint es nur gut. Kann doch sein, dass wir mal ein Spiel bei so einem Wetter haben und da haben wir dann den Vorteil, wenn wir jetzt trainieren."

„Gute Einstellung, Harry!" Ron hatte soeben den Raum betreten und war Feuer und Flamme. Er schien sich ehrlich auf das bevorstehende Training zu freuen.

„Also Männer, heute üben wir die Taktik, die wir zum Ende des letzten Trainings besprochen haben. Seid ihr soweit? Dann los!"

Die Spieler ließen ein erneutes einstimmiges Murren hören, taten aber, was ihr Trainer gesagt hatte.

„Sag mal Harry, meinst du, wir kriegen die Johannson-Taktik hin?"

„Klar schaffen wir das. Ob gleich heute, weiß ich nicht, aber wenn wir sie weiter trainieren sicherlich."

Ron freute sich über Harrys Worte und machte sich daran, sich umzuziehen und verließ dann mit Harry die Umkleidekabinen.

Die anderen fünf Spieler hatten sich schon warm geflogen und standen nun zitternd und mit in den Taschen verstauten Händen am Spielfeldrand.

„Also gut Jungs, ab in die Luft mit euch. Wenn ihr euch ordentlich anstrengt, verspreche ich euch, dass wir heute nicht so lange spielen werden."

Harry ließ die Klatscher frei, Ron warf den Quaffel in die Luft und kurz nachdem Harry in die Höhe gestiegen war, befreite er auch noch den Schnatz, der bei dem glitzernden Weiß des Schnees kaum zu sehen war.

Harry überlegte, dass dies wirklich ein anspruchsvolles Training werden würde. Er konnte den Schnatz kaum von einer Schneeflocke unterscheiden.

.oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo.

Nach einer Stunde war das Training endlich vorbei. Klatschnass und durchgefroren apparierte er wieder in seine Wohnung.

„Meine Güte! Muss Weasley euch immer so quälen?"

„Er muss nicht … aber er macht es mit Vorliebe."

„Ich versteh nicht, wieso er das tut. Wenn ihr zum Spiel alle krank seid, nutzt ihm das gar nichts!"

„Aber die erschwerten Bedingungen waren mal eine interessante Abwechslung."

„Jetzt nimm ihn nicht schon wieder in Schutz … und zieh endlich die nassen Sachen aus, sonst wirst du wirklich noch krank und ich hab bestimmt keine Lust, dich gesund zu pflegen."

„Doch, du hättest deine größte Freude daran, mich hilflos ans Bett gefesselt zu erleben!"

„Das mag sein, aber nicht, wenn du die ganze Zeit schniefst und mich anhustest …"

Harry grinste und verzog sich, um sich ein heißes Bad einzulassen.

„Du hast übrigens schon wieder Fanpost gekriegt. Von so einer Nadeshiko. Scheint aus Japan zu kommen, obwohl die Eule eher nach einer österreichischen Gattung aussah."

„Ist gut, ich les sie später."

„Der Brief liegt auf dem Wohnzimmertisch."

„Ja, danke."

Harry hatte sich die Wanne voll heißen Wassers laufen lassen und gab noch ein wenig Eukalyptus Badeessenz hinzu. Er ließ sich in das Bad gleiten und seufzte. Endlich entspannen.

.oOo..oOo..oOo.oOo.

Eine gute Stunde später zeigte sich Harry wieder im Wohnzimmer. Sichtlich erholt, aufgewärmt und ganz eindeutig fröhlich.

„Ich versteh immer noch nicht, wieso er euch ausgerechnet heute zum Training bestellen musste. Morgen ist Weihnachten und ihr müsst trainieren?"

„So ist Ron nun mal. Lass ihn doch. Ich hatte heute ohnehin nichts Besonderes geplant."

„Ja, DU nicht, aber ICH!"

„Ach ja? Was denn?"

„Verrat ich dir nicht. Du musst bist nächstes Jahr warten."

„Och komm schon, sei nicht so gemein."

„Natürlich bin ich so fies. Schon vergessen? Ich bin Slytherin!"

Harry grummelte.

.oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo.

Der nächste Morgen kam. Harry war als Erster wach und bereitete das Frühstück, um es dann am Bett zu servieren. Leise betrat er das Schlafzimmer und stellte das Tablett vorsichtig auf den Boden neben das Bett.

„Hey, Honey, wach auf. Es ist Weihnachten."

„Hm …. noch fünf Minuten."

„In fünf Minuten ist dein Kaffee kalt …"

„Kaffee ... ?"

„Ganz recht, mit ein bisschen Kakao … so wie du ihn magst."

„Ist ja gut, ist ja gut, ich bin ja schon wach."

.oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo.

Als sie zu ende gefrühstückt hatten, zogen sie sich vollends an und betraten gemeinsam das Wohnzimmer. Unter dem großen Weihnachtsbaum, den Harry ein paar Tage zuvor aufgestellt hatte, lagen zwei große Geschenkhaufen.

Sie lächelten und machten sich daran, ihre Geschenke auszupacken.

Harry bekam ein Buch über fernöstliche Flugfiguren von Ron (in seiner Karte stand „Damit machen wir die United Edinburghs fertig!") und eine schöne neue Feder von Hermione und ihrem Mann. Er konnte noch immer nicht fassen, dass seine beste Freundin vor zwei Jahren seinen ehemaligen Zaubertrankprofessor Snape geheiratet hatte – gleich nachdem er vollständig durch das Zaubereiministerium rehabilitiert worden war. Mrs Weasley hatte ihm – wie immer – einen selbst gestrickten Pullover geschickt und Ginny sandte ihm ein paar Handschuhe, die er sich gewünscht hatte. Die Jüngste der Weasleys hatte Neville geheiratet – drei Jahre nachdem sie und Harry sich getrennt hatten. Zum Glück hatte Ginny die Umstände verstanden und sie konnten Freunde bleiben.

Von Minerva bekam er eine Jahresration Zitronendrops. Sie schrieb: „Fröhliche Weihnachten, Harry. Lass sie dir schmecken. Ich weiß doch, wie gern du die magst und nun, da Albus sie dir nicht mehr anbieten kann, tu ich es." Jedes Jahr die gleichen Zeilen. Harry wurde ein bisschen traurig.

Doch schon das nächste Geschenk munterte ihn auf. Es stammte von Hagrid und war ein schweres Buch, das sich mit der Aufzucht und der Haltung von Chimären befasste. Er ahnte Schreckliches.

Das letzte Päckchen war zugleich auch das Kleinste. Harry entfernte vorsichtig das schlichte Papier und zum Vorschein kam eine kleine Schatulle. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich augenblicklich. Das war doch nicht … das konnte nicht …

Er öffnete die Schachtel und darin befand sich – ein Ring. Einfach, ohne Schnörkel oder Stein. Platin.

Harry drehte sich um.

„Ist das … ist es das, was ich denke?"

„Ja, das ist es."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich.

„Harry, wir sind jetzt seit 2 Jahren zusammen und ich will einfach nicht mehr ohne dich leben. Und ich will, dass alle Welt weiß, dass wir zusammen sind, dass wir zusammen gehören. Also … willst du … willst du mich heiraten?"

„Ja! Mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. JA!"

Harry stand auf und küsste die Liebe seines Lebens als wäre es das erste Mal. Er legte alles in den Kuss, was er im Moment empfand: Glück, Liebe, Zärtlichkeit.

„Du machst mich glücklich Harry. Ich hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, aber du machst mich glücklich."

„Du mich auch. Ich freue mich darauf, den Rest meines Lebens mit dir zu verbringen. Ich liebe dich, Draco."

.oOo..oOo..oOo.oOo.

_Für den Mann, den ich liebe._

.oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo.


	14. 14 Dezember

**14. Dezember**

* * *

**Ein Weihnachtstraum**

_Doppel-Drabble von Malina_

oOoOo

Snape stand mit seiner geliebten Frau im Hausflur von Snape Manor.

"Liebster", flüsterte Hermine. "Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich."

Unter der Tür, die zum Wohnzimmer führte, strahlte goldenes Licht hervor. Sie öffnete sich – und sie betraten einen prunkvoll geschmückten Raum, der im Weihnachtsglanz erstrahlte. Unzählige Gäste waren zugegen, Hogwarts' Chor sang Weihnachtslieder, und Hauselfen wuselten mit Weihnachtsmützen auf den Köpfen umher und dekorierten die Fenster mit Eissternen.

"Schau!"

Hermine deutete auf ein hüpfendes Geschenk mit Luftlöchern. Es öffnete sich - und ein quietschbuntes Kätzchen sprang heraus.

„Süüüüß", sagte jemand neben Snape. Er drehte sich um und blickte Potter ins Gesicht, der den Arm um Draco Malfoys Hüfte geschlungen hatte. Bevor Snape etwas erwidern konnte, klatschte seine Frau in die Hände:

„Jetzt kommt die eigentliche Überraschung."

Der gesamte Saal verstummte.

„Ich bin schwanger!"

Die Hölle brach los. Glückwünsche wurden gebrüllt, Dutzende von Händen streckten sich ihm entgegen.

„Alter Schwerenöter", sagte Sirius und lachte dreckig.

SIRIUS?

Schweißgebadet erwachte Snape in seinem Ehebett.

„Hermine!"

„Ja, Liebster?"

„Planst du eine Weihnachtsparty?"

„Merlin bewahre."

„Willst du mir ein Kätzchen schenken?"

„Herrje, nein."

„Bist du schwanger?"

„Natürlich nicht, Liebster. Das war nur ein Alptraum. Jetzt schlaf weiter."

Snape seufzte tief und schlief wieder ein.

ENDE

oOoOo

Ganz liebe Vorweihnachtsgrüße an alle Schreiberlinge - und auch an alle anderen LeserInnen!


	15. 15 Dezember

**15. Dezember**

**

* * *

**

**Tonight's the night**

_von Nici_

oOoOo

Er stand nun schon seit einer ganzen Weile im Schatten der großen, stählernen Rüstung im Gang vor der Bibliothek und wartete wie jeden Abend darauf, dass der letzte Schüler in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrte und er einen Blick auf seine Traumfrau erhaschen konnte.

Wie immer war sie die letzte, die die Bibliothek am Abend verließ, wie immer war er es, der sie stumm und aus der Ferne beobachtete, ihren Anblick ganz tief ins Gedächtnis brannte und mit ihrer Schönheit vor Augen einschlief.

Niemals hatte er es gewagt, sie anzusprechen. Nicht nur, weil er es sich nicht getraut hätte, nein, weil sie einfach unnahbar war – gerade für jemanden wie ihn.

Er wusste, er war kein Traummann, dem die Frauen hinterher liefen. Mit seinen langen schwarzen Haaren, die immer den Eindruck erweckten fettig und ungepflegt zu sein (was sie aber keineswegs waren), mit der für seinen Geschmack viel zu großen und viel zu schiefen Nase … nein, eine Schönheit, ein Adonis war er bei weitem nicht …

Und dennoch, er war nicht nur dieser Ekel, dieser furchterregende Mann, vor dem man Angst haben musste; tief in ihm, sorgsam von der Außenwelt verborgen, steckte ein weicher, verletzlicher Kern. Er hatte ein Herz, Gefühle, konnte lieben.

Einmal zuvor hatte er sich in ein Mädchen verliebt, damals in seinem siebten Schuljahr. Er hatte sie angebetet – wie jetzt auch meist aus der Ferne – hatte nie den Mut gehabt, sie anzusprechen, gezögert, Briefe geschrieben, die er niemals abgeschickt hatte und darauf gewartet, dass sie es wagte, dass sie den ersten Schritt tat und ihn ansprach …

Es war nie geschehen. Bis heute machte er sich schwere Vorwürfe, es nicht gewagt zu haben, die Chance vertan zu haben, sein Glück zu finden.

Er hatte aus seinen Fehler gelernt. Es war nicht einfach gewesen und hatte ihn viel Überwindung gekostet, aber er war fest entschlossen, es dieses Mal anders zu machen. Dieses Mal würde er sie ansprechen, auf sich aufmerksam machen, ihr zeigen, dass er da war, dass er sie mochte, dass er es wert war, geliebt zu werden.

Als der letzte Schüler die Bibliothek verlassen hatte, verließ er sein Versteck und ging langsam auf die Tür zu. Unterwegs straffte er die Schultern, machte sich leise Mut, atmete tief durch und wappnete sich für das, was auch immer gleich geschehen würde. Er hatte keine Angst davor, dass sie ihn abwies, dass sie ihn vielleicht auslachte. Nein, er konnte nur gewinnen. Würde sie ihm einen Korb geben, würde sich nichts ändern – er würde weiterhin jeden Abend hinter der alten Rüstung im Schatten stehen und sie aus der Ferne beobachten. Es machte ihm nichts aus und würde ihm auch in Zukunft nichts ausmachen.

Als er die Tür erreichte, atmete er ein letztes Mal kräftig durch, schloss einen Moment die Augen und streckte dann die Hand aus, um die Tür aufzustoßen.

Er trat ein.

Der Raum war fast dunkel, nur einige wenige Kerzen brannten noch und tauchten den Raum in ein diffuses, ja fast romantisches Licht.

„Wir haben geschlossen! Die Sperrstunde fängt gleich an. Marsch, marsch zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum!" Ihre Stimme, barsch und lieblich zugleich drang wie eine leise Melodie an sein Ohr und sein Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer. Er sah sich suchend im Raum um und entdeckte sie, als sie hinter einem Regal hervortrat.

„Ach, Sie sind das. Entschuldigen Sie, ich dachte, es wäre ein Schüler."

„Macht nichts", entgegnete er und senkte schnell den Blick, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er sie mit offenem Mund angestarrt hatte.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun?" Sie kam auf ihn zu und blieb vor ihm stehen – nah, fast zu nah für seinen Geschmack. Er glaubte, die Wärme zu spüren, die ihr Körper ausstrahlte, roch ihr Parfüm und spürte, wie ihn der Mut verließ und seine Knie weich worden.

„Ich … also …"

_Mensch, reiß dich zusammen, Junge_, schimpfte er sich leise.

„Ach, Sie wollten ein Buch zurückbringen." Sie zeigte auf das Buch in seinen Hand. „100 magische Pflanzen und Heilkräuter. Hat es Ihnen gefallen?"

Er konnte nur stumm nicken, schaffte es aber, den Blick wieder auf sie zu richten.

„Ja", sagte er leise, vollkommen in ihren braunen Augen gefangen.

„Na, dann geben Sie mal her", sagte sie und streckte die Hand aus, wie sie es schon so oft getan hatte. Und als es schon fast zu spät war, als er das Buch schon fast losgelassen hatte und seine Chance ins unendliche Nirwana verschwinden sah, festigte er den Griff um das Buch wieder und sah ihr fest in die Augen.

„Ich wollte den zweiten Band davon ausleihen", erklärte er und ignorierte dabei, dass sie ihm in diesem Moment näher war als je zuvor. Er konnte ihren warmen Atem auf seiner Haut spüren und schluckte schwer.

„Dann kommen Sie bitte mit." Sie lächelte ihn an und deutete mit dem Kopf auf das Regal ganz am Ende des Raumes. „Ich zeige es Ihnen."

Er folgte ihr stumm, tief in Gedanken versunken und von dem wehenden braunen Lockenhaar gefangen genommen.

Als sie das Regal erreichten und sie stehen blieb, wäre er fast mit ihr zusammengestoßen. Er konnte gerade noch anhalten, strauchelte aber ein wenig und taumelte gegen das Regal.

„Oh, Vorsicht!", rief sie und griff nach einem Buch über seiner linken Schulter, das drohte aus dem Regal zu kippen. Dabei streifte sie seine Wange und ihr Körper drückte gegen den seinen.

„Tut mir Leid!", murmelte er und versuchte die Tatsache zu ignorieren, dass er seinen Kopf nur Millimeter nach vorne bewegen müsste, um sie zu küssen und …

Noch ehe er es realisieren konnte, ehe er bemerkte, was da gerade passierte, hatte sie die Lücke zwischen ihnen geschlossen und ihre Lippen auf seine gelegt.

Sie fühlten sich so sanft und zart an, wie er es sich in seinen Träumen ausgemalt hatte. Sie schmeckte nach Zimt und Vanille und raubte ihm den Verstand. Er hatte es nie gewagt, zu hoffen, dass seine Träume wahr werden würden, dass er tatsächlich eines Tages hier stehen und sie küssen würde. Aber es war geschehen, es war wahr geworden …

Er schloss die Augen und lehnte sich ihr instinktiv entgegen. Er schloss sie in seine Arme und zog sie enger an sich heran, während ihre Hände sich in seinen Haaren vergruben. Er fühlte sich, als würde er schweben …

Viel zu schnell und viel zu plötzlich war der Moment wieder vorbei. Erst spürte er nur, dass ihre Hände nicht mehr in seinem Haar waren, dann war die Wärme ihre Lippen verschwunden und er fühlte sich auf seltsame Weise kalt und verlassen.

Ganz langsam und vorsichtig als hätte er Angst, dass dies gerade nur ein Traum gewesen war, öffnete er die Augen. Er kniff sie direkt wieder feste zusammen, blinzelte … und … sie war immer noch da. Sie stand immer noch vor ihm und lächelte ihn liebevoll, fast zärtlich an.

„Ich … also … was …?" Er kam sich vor wie ein Idiot und verstummte. Bevor er beschämt den Blick senken konnte, hatte sie eine Hand unter sein Kinn gelegt und zwang ihn so, sie weiter anzusehen.

„Hat es dir gefallen?", fragte sie leise und mit einem leichten Grinsen.

Er nickte. „Ja … aber warum?"

Ihr Grinsen wurde breiter und sie deutete nach oben. Sein Herz rutschte ihm in die Hose, als er ihrem Blick folgte.

Das war also der Grund gewesen, eine dämliche Weihnachtstradition. Sie hatte ihn gar nicht küssen wollen, sie hatte es nur getan, weil die Tradition es so wollte. Er hätte es wissen sollen …

Niemand würde ihm freiwillig nahe kommen und – Doch halt! Warum war sie nicht schreiend weggelaufen? Warum hatte sie ihm nicht nur einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben, um der Tradition gerecht zu werden? Warum stand sie immer noch hier und lächelte ihn an.

„Viel zu lange habe ich schon auf diese Chance gewartet", erklärte sie auf seinen fragenden Blick hin. „Und als du dich heute endlich aus deinem Versteck getraut und die Bibliothek betreten hast, da … also, ich wollte sie nutzen – die Chance, meine ich und … Es tut mir Leid", fügte sie leise hinzu.

Jetzt war sie es, die betroffen den Blick senkte.

Er wollte etwas erwidern, suchte noch nach den richtigen Worten, als er hörte, wie die Tür der Bibliothek aufgestoßen wurde und jemand eintrat.

„Madam Pince? Sind Sie noch hier? Ich habe vergessen ein Buch abzugeben und -"

„Legen Sie es einfach vorne auf die Theke, Professor. Ich räume es später weg."

Er hörte, wie jemand durch den Raum ging und etwas Schweres auf die hölzerne Platte der Theke legte. Dann entfernten sich die Schritte wieder und die Tür fiel ins Schloss.

Er hatte die ganze Zeit mit angehaltenem Atem dagestanden und kam sich vor wie ein verliebter Teenager, den man beim Knutschen erwischt hatte. Wenn man es genau nahm, stimmte es ja auch, dachte er und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Sie sah ihn fragend an, erriet dann aber scheinbar seine Gedanken und grinste.

„Wir sollten vielleicht die Örtlichkeiten wechseln", sagte sie leise. „Lust auf ein Glas Weihnachtspunsch?", fragte sie.

Er nickte.

„Dann komm mit." Sie nahm seine Hand und führte ihn zu einer Tür, die zu ihren privaten Räumen führte. „Ich glaube, ich habe auch noch ein paar von deinen Lieblingsplätzchen. Du magst doch Zimtsterne, oder, Argus?"

ENDE

oOoOo

_Ich wollte schon seit längerem eine Geschichte über Filch und Madam Pince schreiben. Bis zum HBP konnte ich sie mir überhaupt nicht als Paar vorstellen, aber irgendwie … also, das Plotbunny hat mich einfach so überfallen und mich nicht mehr in Ruhe gelassen. ;-)  
Für Kira Gmorg, weil sie a) so schön fleißig in den letzten Tagen war und diesen Kalender gepflegt hat, und b) weil ich ein furchtbar schlechtes Gewissen ihr gegenüber wegen diesem Hausmeister habe (ich glaube, sie weiß schon, warum...)_


	16. 16 Dezember

**16. Dezember  
****

* * *

**

**Pei-heinliche Weihnacht überall**

_von Loki Slytherin_

oOoOo

„Severus komm' da raus, stell' dich nicht so an!", stöhnte Albus.

„Nein! Ich mach da nicht mit!", donnerte Snape aus dem Nebenzimmer.

„Das ist bei den Muggeln Tradition und ich finde dieses rote Gewandt steht mir gut."

Der Schulleiter zog einen breiten, schwarzen Gürtel mit einer großen, silbernen Schnalle über die rote Samtjacke. Tauschte seinen Zaubererhut gegen eine rote Zipfelmütze mit weißer Bommel.

Die Muggelexpertin Icy lachte leise als Snape das Zimmer betrat.

„Ich werde mich **nicht** in diesem Weihnachtselfenkostüm vor den Schülern zeigen Albus!"

Als er den Kopf schüttelte, wackelten die angehexten, spitzen Ohren unter der grünen Mütze wild.

ENDE

oOoOo


	17. 17 Dezember

**17. Dezember  
****_

* * *

_**

**Es weihnachtet sehr**

_von Kira Gmork_

oOoOo

_Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht..._

Snape war um den Schlaf gebracht.

_O Tannenbaum, o Tannenbaum..._

Das war ein widerlicher Traum

_Vom Himmel hoch da komm ich her..._

Ihn los zu werden fiel ihm schwer

_Ihr Kinderlein kommet, oh kommet doch all..._

Er träumte von des Ordens Fall

_Es ist ein Ros entsprungen..._

Dem Lord war gar der Sieg gelungen

_Leise rieselt der Schnee..._

Allein der Gedanke tat ihm weh

_Fröhliche Weihnacht überall..._

Da gab es plötzlich einen Knall

_Morgen Kinder wird's was geben..._

Er bangte um sein Überleben

_In einer Höhle zu Bethlehem..._

Da sah er Minnie vor sich stehn

_The Power of Love..._

Sie stellte sich ihm vor, ganz brav

_Santa Claus is coming to town..._

Severus wollte seinen Augen kaum traun'

_Süßer die Glocken nie klingen..._

Doch dann begann sein Herz zu singen

_Schneeflöckchen, Weißröckchen..._

Der Eisklotz in ihm, war nur noch ein Bröckchen

_Am Weihnachtsbaume die Lichter brennen..._

Er konnte aufhören wegzurennen

_Alle Jahre wieder..._

"Du bist mein Engel," flüsternd, sank er auf die Knie nieder.

_Uns ist der Heiland heut geboren..._

Sie selbst hatte zum Schützling ihn erkoren

_Kommet ihr Hirten, ihr Männer und Frau'n..._

Ihr konnt' er sich von nun an anvertraun

ENDE

oOoOo


	18. 18 Dezember

**_18. Dezember  
_****_

* * *

_**

_Heute ein Drabble für Loki Slytherin von Mariacharly._

_oOoOo_

„Ich möchte heute Abend nicht gestört werden!"

Mit einem lauten Türenknallen ließ Professor Snape Dumbledore und McGonagall schulterzuckend vor seinen Privaträumen stehen. „Seit er mit Loki, der letzten wahren Erbin Salazaar Slytherins, Kontakt hatte, schließt er sich jeden Abend in den Kerkern ein."

Währenddessen saß Snape abwartend vor seinem Kamin und starrte in die Flammen.

Er sinnierte über sein Leben, über Voldemort, die Todesser und seine Rolle als Doppelspion.

Aber einer Sache war er sich sehr sicher, als er den kleinen, silbernen Gegenstand in den Flammen gebannt mit den Augen fixierte:

Gegrillte Bananen mit Schokoladenfüllung waren nie zum Teilen gedacht.

ENDE

oOoOo


	19. 19 Dezember

**19. Dezember  
**_**

* * *

**_

**Er hasste Weihnachten**

_Drabble von Nadeshiko_

  
oOoOo

Er hatte Weihnachten niemals leiden können. Er kam sich alleine und verlassen vor, niemand war da um ihn liebzuhaben, außer einer gewissen schrulligen alten Person, die genau im falschen Moment irrsinnig streng wurde und ihn zu lächerlichen Weihnachtsritualen zwang.  
Er hasste Weihnachten. Hier in Hogwarts war es übertriebenes Geglitzer und Gold, das ihm die Stimmung vermieste. Warum musste die ganze Welt so fröhlich sein, in einer Zeit in der ihm mehr denn je bewusst wurde, wie alleine er war, wie alle die er liebte ihn verlassen hatten.  
Traurig ging Neville in die Eulerei um das Weihnachtsgeschenk für seine Eltern abzuschicken.

ENDE

oOoOo


	20. 20 Dezember

**20. Dezember **

_

* * *

_

**Der Brief **

_von Nici Cavanaugh_

  
oOoOo

Immer und immer wieder las Severus Snape den Brief in seiner Hand durch. Doch auch nach dem zehnten Lesen blieb nichts als tiefer Unglaube, starke Verwunderung und ein leichter Hauch Ärger in ihm zurück.  
Wie konnte sie nur davon erfahren haben?  
Hatte ihn jemand verraten? Dumbledore vielleicht. Nein, der alte Mann hatte zwar manchmal seltsame Ansichten, aber so etwas traute er selbst ihm nicht zu.  
Minerva oder ein Schüler?  
Ja, sicher war es nur ein dummer Jungenstreich.

Severus warf das Pergament achtlos in den Kamin, wo es schnell ein Opfer der Flammen wurde, die sich zischend über den Brief hermachten.

Severus stand nachdenklich da und beobachtete, wie die Ränder des Briefes schwarz wurden und sich kräuselten. Irgendwie hatte er ein ungutes Gefühl. Es fühlte sich seltsam falsch an, es einfach dabei zu belassen.

Schnell zückte er seinen Zauberstab, rief „Accio Pergament" und löschte den glühenden Brief mit einem weiteren Zauberspruch.

Kopfschüttelnd und über sich selber erstaunt, ging er zu seinem Schreibtisch hinüber, setzte sich und holte ein leeres Blatt Pergament und eine Feder hervor. Nach kurzem Nachdenken begann er…

_Sehr geehrte Mrs. CallistaEvans,  
ich bedanke mich für Ihre Einladung zum diesjährigen Clubtreffen der Weihnachtsgeschädigten. Leider muss ich Ihnen mitteilen, dass…_

ENDE

oOoOo


	21. 21 Dezember

**21. Dezember **

_**

* * *

**_

**Christmas Surprise**

_von Loki Slytherin_

  
_oOoOo_

Typisch Albus!

Severus Snape setzte das Glas an und trank einen großen Schluck. Die heiße Flüssigkeit wärmte seinen Magen. Bei solch einer Kälte den ganzen Tag draußen zu hocken – dämlich! Snape nahm einen weiteren großen Schluck. Eine Gruppe Muggelfrauen standen beisammen und sahen immer wieder zu ihm herüber und kicherten.

Verdammter Mist!

Das Glas war schon wieder leer. Missmutig wandte er sich an den Muggelmann hinter der Theke.

„Möchten Sie wirklich noch einen Glühwein? Sie hatten schon fünf."

Der Tränkemeister funkelte ihn an und lallte: „Isch weiß selbscht dass isch schon fünf hadde, geb'n Sie mir noch einsch."

Schulter zuckend gab der junge Mann dem schwarzhaarigen Zauberer ein weiteres Glas Glühwein.

Typisch Albus!

Kulturaustausch – Besuch einer Zaubererschule in Deutschland – und _diese_ Schule macht ausgerechnet an _diesem_ Wochenende einen Ausflug in die Muggelwelt.

Weihnachtsmarkt nannten die das. Lauter kleine Holzbuden, weihnachtlich geschmückt, in denen alles Mögliche verkauft wurde. Bunte Kerzen, kleine Holz- und Glasgegenstände ebenso wie allerlei Gaumenfreuden. Doch zum Glück hatte er diesen Stand mit dem heißen, gewürzten Wein gefunden. Ein wahrer Hochgenuss dieses Zeug.

Bemerkenswerte Muggel!

Severus Snape lehnte sich in seiner Ecke an die Bude und schaute verträumt in das Glas. Erneut fielen ihm die Gruppe junger Frauen auf die immer wieder kichernd zu ihm herübersahen.

„Wiss'n Sie, was die von mir woll'n?", fragte Snape den Verkäufer und schwankte leicht.

Der junge Mann lachte. „Keine Ahnung - aber das ist ein Treffen eines Internetforums soweit ich weiß. Warten Sie … die nennen sich die … die Schreiberlinge oder so …"

ENDE


	22. 22 Dezember

**22. Dezember**

**

* * *

**

**Unliebsame Gespräche**

_von Kira Gmork_

_ooOoo_

_Am Weihnachtsmorgen in Severus Snapes Räumen_

"Ich war immer allein. Warum sollte ich das ändern wollen?"

"Weil du nicht allein warst, sondern einsam."

"Nein, einsam ist man nur, wenn man sich selbst nicht genügt."

"Und du willst mir wirklich weismachen, dass du das tust?"

"Gar nichts will ich dir weismachen. Warum rede ich überhaupt mit dir?"

"Ja, warum tust du das?"

"Ich weiß es nicht. Jetzt ist Schluss damit. Lass mich in Ruhe."

"Du meinst, ich soll dich allein lassen?"

"Ja, verdammt!"

"Gut, dann werde ich jetzt gehen."

"Kann es kaum erwarten."

"Doch bevor ich gehe, Severus, beantworte mir nur eine einzige Frage."

"Wenn ich dich damit endlich loswerde."

"Warum bist du so zornig?"

"Weil ich die Dummheit der Menschen nicht mit ansehen kann. Das macht mich nun einmal zornig."

"Aber du bist sehr zornig auf dich selbst. Dann muss ich wohl daraus schließen, dass du ein ganz besonders dummer Mensch bist."

"Wenn es dich glücklich macht, dann glaub das. Glaub was du willst und geh endlich."

"Was tust du, wenn ich nicht gehe?"

"Ich würde es an deiner Stelle nicht darauf ankommen lassen."

"Drohst du mir etwa?"

"Darauf kannst du wetten!"

"Tu dir keinen Zwang an."

"Wie oft muss ich noch sagen, dass du gehen sollst?"

"Du kannst es mir noch tausendmal sagen. Solange du in diesen Spiegel schaust, werde ich da sein."

ENDE


	23. 23 Dezember

**23. Dezember**

**

* * *

**

**Drabble**

_ooOoo_

_von Loki Slytherin_

„Was hast du dir dabei nur gedacht Severus? Wie konntest du so etwas nur tun?"

Snape schluckte hart. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, IHN jemals wieder zu sehen. Blaue Augen sahen ihn über den Brillenrand streng an.

„Kannst du mir sagen, was ich nun mit dir machen soll? Du weißt, was dir blüht?"

„Nein!", stieß er erschrocken aus.

Das durfte nicht wahr sein, so etwas würde der alte Mann nicht wagen, oder?  
Dieser strich sich über seinen weißen Bart und winkte Knecht Ruprecht zu sich, der schon voller Vorfreude seine Rute schwang. Es war schließlich die Pflicht des Nikolaus …

ENDE


	24. 24Dezember

_A/N: Ruckzuck war die Adventszeit rum und heute öffnet sich unser Adventskalender zum letzten Mal mit einer ganz besonderen Geschichte von uns für euch ... Viel Spaß!_

.oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo.

Das beste Weihnachtsgeschenk von allen

.oOo..oOo..oOo.oOo.

_von uns allen_

_

* * *

_  
Endlich war es soweit - endlich war Weihnachten auch nach Hogwarts gekommen!   
Der Winter hatte das Schloss in eine dicke Schneedecke gehüllt und Eisblumen wuchsen an den Fenstern.  
Es waren Wärmezauber auf fast alle Teile der Schule gelegt worden, damit den Schülern in den Pausen keine Eiszapfen auf den Nasen wuchsen.

Nur in den Kerkern war es so eisig wie immer, und die Schüler mutmaßten, ob es am Winter oder an Ihrem Professor für Zaubertränke lag. Professor Snape war dieser Tage besonders übel gelaunt.   
Eine gut gelaunte Minerva McGonagall hatte ihn nämlich kürzlich gebeten einige Vorschläge für die Verbesserung der alljährlichen Weihnachtsparty beizusteuern.

Was natürlich jeder wusste und schamlos ausnutzte war, dass man, wenn man ein Snape war, Weihnachten eigentlich hasste; im Allgemeinen wie auch im Besondern - eigentlich nicht wirklich Lust hatte die Weihnachtsparty zu verbessern. Gegen eine "Verbesserung" im snapischen Sinne aber hatte der Zaubertrankmeister natürlich nichts einzuwenden.  
Während der mit dem Gedanken spielte, Filius Flitwick einfach in eine der singenden Rüstungen einzusperren und die Bäume in der großen Halle im richtigen Zeitpunkt in die Luft gehen zu lassen, kam es ihm zumindest entgegen, dass die meisten Schüler bald für die Ferien nach Hause abreisen würden.

Je schneller diese Quälgeister verschwanden, umso eher würde wohltuend, anheimelnde Stille das Schloss ausfüllen und es zu einem wahrhaftigen Zuhause für ihn machen. Denn er sehnte sich nach nichts anderem als seine Maske fallen zu lassen um endlich wieder er selbst zu sein, so ganz anders als ihn die Schüler und viele seiner Kollegen kannten. Ja, er sehnte sich danach endlich wieder laut lachend und singend durch das Schloss spazieren zu können, ohne von den lärmenden Schülern übertönt zu werden, oder gar seine Autorität einzubüßen.  
Auch Albus spürte, dass Severus den Tag, an dem die Schüler endlich Heim fuhren, kaum noch erwarten konnte, also beschloss er, die Schüler einen Tag eher gehen zu lassen.

Er schickte ein paar dutzend Eulen an Ministerien und die magische Eisenbahngesellschaft und verkündete beim Abendessen, dass die Weihnachtsferien in diesem Jahr aus ihm unerfindlichen Gründen vorverlegt worden waren.  
Natürlich blieben aber einige Schüler über die Weihnachtsferien da, was für Snape zwar nicht das angenehmste war, aber es hatte den Vorteil dass er seine Aggressionen gezielter auf die einzelnen Schüler verteilen konnte. Albus ahnte schon etwas in dieser Richtung. Daher entwickelte er gemeinsam mit Minerva einen Plan, wie er Severus dieses Weihnachtsfest ein wenig versüßen konnte.

Nach ein paar Gläsern Rotwein, einer Menge Gelächter und ein paar ungeübten Flirtversuchen, ließen Minerva und Albus die Hauselfen Winky und Dobby zu sich rufen, um mit ihnen ihren Plan in die Tat umzusetzen.  
Der kleine Hauself nickte erfreut und trat aufgeregt von einem Fuß auf den anderen, als Albus den Plan erklärte, seiner Freundin Winky hingegen weiteten sich erschrocken die Augen.

„Ob das wirklich so gut ist und Master Snapes Zustimmung findet?", fiepte sie aufgeregt. "Und dann die vielen Muggelfrauen. Mögen die Master Snape denn wirklich so gern?"

"Aber ja", beruhigte Albus die kleine Hauselfe und zog einen flachen schwarzen Kasten zu sich heran, der unbemerkt von den beiden Hauselfen auf dem Sofa gestanden hatte.  
Während er die Klappe öffnete und auf einen der vielen Knöpfe drückte, die unter der Klappe lagen, erklärte er: "Das ist ein Computer. Damit kommt man ins so genannte World Wide Web und ins Fandom und -"  
"Und da steht das mit den Frauen?", fragte Dobby aufgeregt dazwischen und schlug sich vor Schreck über die Unhöflichkeit, den Schulleiter unterbrochen zu haben, beide Hände vor den Mund.

Ja, und Albus Dumbledore begann zu erzählen...  
Er erzählte über das World Wide Web, über Fandom, über Fanfiction - Autorinnen, über Foren und über etwas besonders eigenartiges: über so genannte Pairings.

Dobby verfolgte die Ausführungen des Schulleiters mit zusammengezogener Stirn ...   
Das konnte doch unmöglich wahr sein. Er dachte an den grässlich gelaunten Snape, den er kannte...  
Nein, völlig unmöglich, schoss es durch seinen Elfenkopf.

Doch Albus nickte immer wieder bekräftigend und da es ohnehin niemand wagte, die Worte des Schulleiters anzuzweifeln glaubten die Hauselfen ihm letztendlich. Wobei Dobby es immer noch nicht fassen konnte, dass es so viele Muggelfrauen geben sollte, die den blassen, missgelaunten Tränkemeister mochten und dann noch solche Gedanken ... doch er würde nie dem Schulleiter widersprechen.

oOo

Unterdessen kam in der Abteilung für "Moderner Kontakt mit Muggeln über andersartige Gerätschaften" im Zaubereiministerium ein E-Mail an.  
"You've got mail" stand in blinkenden Buchstaben auf dem Bildschirm. Der zuständige Beamte fiel erstmal aus seinem Sessel und versuchte verzweifelt herauszufinden, wo genau auf seinem Körper sich nun ein Panzer befinden sollte (Anm. mail engl. Panzer).

Als die E-Mail schließlich geöffnet worden war, wurde, nachdem Minister Fudge herbei geeilt war, um mit allen anderen das singende, tanzende Dumbledorebild zu begutachten, dem Aufruf in der Nachricht Folge geleistet und die Beamten machten sich ans Werk Snapeforen im Internet aufzusuchen...

So geschah es, dass sie auf ein kleines deutschsprachiges Forum stießen, dass sich „Schreiberlinger's Treffpunkt" nannte. Und was sie dort lasen, ließ sie minutenlang fassungslos schweigen ...  
Von den Ministeriumsangehörigen hatte jeder einzelne auf seine ganz persönliche Art schon Bekanntschaft mit Professor Severus Snape geschlossen ... aber das hier - nein, das übertraf alles, was sie sich vorstellen konnten.  
Oder vorstellen wollten?  
Diese Seite war ja gefüllt mit sämtlichen Informationen über jeden Schritt des Doppelagenten - und nur Positives.

„Wir werden diese Muggelfrau, dieses Chefinchen, die anscheinend mit dem Professor verwandt ist, zu uns bitten müssen", beschloss der Minister kurzerhand.

oOo

Derweil hatte man in Hogwarts schon eine engere Auswahl von Muggelfrauen getroffen, die durch einen merkwürdigen Zufall auch aus diesem Forum in Deutschland stammten. Sie sollten eine Einladung erhalten, sobald das Ministerium sich zurückmeldete. Es vergingen ein paar Stunden und dann waren alle Einladungen versandt.

oOo

In Dresden fand derweil Momo Snape heraus, wie unangenehm das Apparieren sein konnte, als sie mit Arthur Weasley, von dem man wusste, dass er in der Muggelwelt bekannt war, in die Nähe des Zaubererministerium apparierte.

oOo

Währenddessen suchte der Zaubertränkemeister Snape verzweifelt nach einem Trank gegen Schnupfen, der auch ohne die zeitweise eher nervenaufreibende Nebensächlichkeit des Ohrenrauchens funktionierte. Er hatte es so wundervoll geschafft, all jene, die auch nur in der Nähe seines Klassenraumes einen Wärmezauber anbringen hatten wollen, mit einem bissigen Kommentar zu vertreiben, dass er eines Morgens mit einem markerschütternden Niesen aufgewacht war, von den nun unablässigen Kopfschmerzen und den verschlagenen Ohren ganz zu schweigen (Langsam verstand er warum ein Anti-Erkältungstrank auch auf die Ohren zu wirken hatte.)

Als es an der Kerkertür klopfe, blickte Severus wütend auf. Wer wagte es nur, ihn zu stören?  
Er ging zur Tür und öffnete sie. Niemand zu sehen.  
Severus wollte die Türe gerade wieder zuknallen, als er ein leises Stöhnen und Keuchen hörte. Sein Blick wanderte den Flur entlang, an die Decke und schließlich zum Boden. Dort entdeckte er eine kleine, ziemlich zerknittert dreinschauende Elfe.  
„Dobby entschuldigt die Störung, Sir!", piepte der Hauself nervös. "Aber Professor Dumbledore sagt, dass Dobby unbedingt zu Ihnen kommen sollte, um Ihnen zu sagen, dass sie das Schloss nicht verlassen sollen. Unter gar keinen Umständen, Sir."  
Snape - eben noch mies gelaunt - wurde plötzlich neugierig.  
Nach dem erfolglosen Versuch, durch Einschüchterung Informationen aus dem Hauselfen herauszuquetschen, machte er sich auf den Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters.

oOo

Währenddessen waren Arthur Weasley und Momo Snape ins Ruhrgebiet appariert, wo angeblich ein Großteil der genannten weiblichen Wesen wohnen sollte.  
Arthur Weasley nahm die Liste zur Hand, die Momo Snape ihm gegeben hatte und überlegte, wo sie es zuerst versuchen wollten.

oOo

Währenddessen saß Severus Snape im Büro des Schulleiters und versuchte dem alten Zauberer Informationen zu entlocken.  
"Möchtest du wirklich kein Zitronenbonbon?", fragte Albus zwinkernd. Er grinste innerlich über die Neugierde, die Snape auf einmal an den Tag legte - aber erzählen würde er nichts, auf keinen Fall. Er blickte auf die Uhr. Wenn alles gut ging, war die Überraschung in etwa einer halben Stunde da.  
"Komm, Severus, nur eins." Er hielt ihm die Schüssel mit den Bonbons hin.  
Snape wurde immer gereizter. Was sollte diese Spielerei? Er merkte, wie Albus Dumbledore immer wieder zur Uhr schielte.  
Irgendwie fiel ihm spontan der grausige Versuch seines Direktors ein, zu seinem vorletzten Geburtstag eine so genannte "Überraschungsparty" zu organisieren, und seine Laune erreichte einen neuerlichen Tiefpunkt. "SAG. MIR. WAS. LOS. IST.", zischte er laut und überdeutlich.

oOo

Währenddessen hatten Arthur Weasley und Momo Snape im Ruhrgebiet schon ein kleines Trüppchen um sich versammelt. Strahlend hakte Arthur einen weiteren Namen auf seiner Liste ab. "Wenn wir jetzt über den Raum Köln-Bonn Richtung Süden nach Rheinland-Pfalz apparieren, haben wir gleich einen ganzen Schwung auf einmal!", plante er die weitere Route.  
Momo, der vom vielen Apparieren schon ganz schlecht war, lächelte gequält und nahm Arthurs Hand. Sie schloss die Augen, versuchte dieses seltsame Gefühl in ihrem Magen zu ignorieren und befand sich Augenblicke später mitten in der schönen Pfalz wieder.  
Arthur hakte zwei weitere Namen ab, apparierte noch ein paar Kilometer weiter in den Süden und anschließend wieder Richtung Norden, um den nächsten Schwung Muggelfrauen im schönen Städtchen Nürnberg abzuholen.

oOo

Derweil in Hogwarts ahnte niemand etwas von dem erhöhten Portschlüsseleinsatz, der nach und nach zu einer stetig zunehmenden Ansammlung weiblicher, aufgeregt wispernder Muggel vor Zonkos Zauberscherzartikelladen führen sollte.  
Nun, niemand ist leicht übertrieben... Natürlich wussten der Schulleiter von Hogwarts, seine Stellvertreterin und zwei Hauselfen davon und starrten immer wieder ungeduldig und aufgeregt auf die Uhr oder aus dem Fenster.

oOo

In Nürnberg angekommen, schlug sich Momo die Hand vor die Stirn.  
"Arthur", sagte sie. "Wir müssen noch mal zurück. Wir haben unsere Leute aus Österreich vergessen."  
Arthur wurde kreidebleich, zog seine Taschenuhr aus dem Umhang und warf einen Blick drauf. "Wir haben doch keine Zeit", erklärte er nervös, sah aber Momos flehenden Blick und seufzte. "Na schön, dann noch einmal zurück."

oOo

Der Zaubertrankmeister in des Schulleiters Büro wurde nun langsam ernsthaft sauer und drohte Albus sogar, ein paar sündhaft teure und besonders wertvolle Gegenstände auf dem Tisch neben ihm zu zerstören, wenn man ihm nicht sofort sagte, was los ist.  
Aber wer sich in schweren Zeiten bewährt hatte wie Dumbledore, hatte keine Angst vor einem wütenden Meister der Tränke.

Nein.

Albus Dumbledore atmete tief durch und begann mit einem verschmitzen Lächeln, eine Geschichte zu erzählen, die Severus von dem Thema ablenkte, aber nichts, aber auch gar nichts mit der geplanten Überraschung zu tun hatte.

Er begann mit einem Treffen des Ordens, fuhr fort mit einem versteckten Plan des Ministeriums und endete mit dem dunklen Lord. Er redete über Pläne und über Gefahren.  
Severus hörte zu. Seine Fingerspitzen klopften leise auf seine Sessellehne.

Irgendwie ließ sich ein gewisses Mißtrauen nicht aus dem Raum schaffen ... auch wenn Albus´ Argumente ihn fesselten und ablenkten, hatte er ein ... ungutes, gespanntes Gefühl in der Magengegend.

oOo

Währenddessen hatten Arthur und Momo Snape nach dem Treffen in Östereich und einer kleinen Besichtigung der Hauptstadt Wien über eine östliche Route (während der die Gruppe immer größer wurde) wieder einen Bogen über Berlin geschlagen, um schließlich in Hamburg einzutreffen.  
Arthur lächelte zufrieden, hakte weitere Namen auf seiner Liste ab und meinte: "So, jetzt fehlen uns nur noch Eure Friesen, dann sind wir komplett."

Gesagt - getan. Nur kurze Zeit später standen Arthur und Momo mit einer sehr mitgenommen wirkenden hochschwangeren Frau in einer Masse von quietschen Frauen, die alle mal fühlen wollten, wie der kleine Bewohner des Bauches strampelte. Arthur ließ sie einige Minuten gewähren, bis er endlich für Ruhe sorgte.  
"So, meine Damen", sagte er mit lauter Stimme. "Dann kommt mal alle schön hierher." Er machte eine einladenden Geste mit seinem Armen und scharrte die aufgeregten Muggelfrauen um sich.

"Hat jemand meine Fanta gesehen?"  
"Nee, aber du hattest doch vorhin schon eine und -"

"BITTE RUHE, MEINE DAMEN!" Arthurs Stimme, durch einen Sonoruszauber magisch lauter als alles Flüstern und Tuscheln sorgte endlich für das gewünschte Schweigen.  
"Die schwangere Dame hier kommt mir mir", erklärte Arthur, "der Rest reist mit dem Portschlüssel. Bitte fasst alle bei drei diesen alten Besen hier an, schleißt die Augen und genießt das Gefühl. Eins - Zwei - Drei."  
Er hatte das letzte Wort noch nicht ganz ausgesprochen, als die winterlich weiß gefärbte Wiese auch schon verlassen war, bis auf einige teilnahmslose Kühe, ihn selber eine schwangere junge Frau, deren rote Haare so perfekt zu den seinen passten.

Arthur apparierte mit ihr direkt nach Hogsmeade, wo sie von den anderen bereits erwartet wurden.

„Meine Damen, hören Sie mir jetzt bitte genau zu. Wir werden jetzt gemeinsam hoch zum Schloss gehen und …" Weiter kam er nicht, denn plötzlich begannen die Frauen laut zu giggeln.

„Habt ihr gehört?"

„Zum Schlosss!

„Zu unserm Sevi-Schatzi!"

„Mädels, lasst den armen Arthur doch mal ausreden", bat Momo ihre Mitstreiterinnen und sofort verstummten sie wieder und sagen Mr Weasley neugierig und aufgeregt an.

„Ähm, ja. Danke. Wie ich also sagte, werden wir jetzt gemeinsam hoch zum Schloss gehen und dort in der Großen Halle Weihnachten feiern. Also, wenn Sie mir jetzt folgen möchten."

Und so setzte sich die große Gruppe in Bewegung. 95 Frauen und ein rothaariger Mann auf dem Weg zum Schloss. Das Schnattern und aufgeregte Geplapper wurde immer lauter und Arthur Weasley war heilfroh, dass Dumbledore vorsorglich einen Geräusch-Abwehr-Zauber über sein Büro gelegt hatte. Bei dem Lärm, die die Schreiberlinge veranstalteten …

Endlich standen sie vor der großen Eingangspforte und vereinzelte Frauen flüsterten sich gegenseitig zu, dass sie es sich genau so immer vorgestellt hatten.

Wenige Minuten später befanden sie sich in der Großen Halle und strebten sofort zum Slytherin-Tisch was Arthur nur mit einem Kopfschütteln bedachte.

oOo

Dumbledore erhielt ein Zeichen über den Kamin – was Severus natürlich nicht entging. „Was hat das zu bedeuten, Schulleiter?"

„Das, lieber Severus bedeutet, dass es jetzt soweit ist."

„Was ist soweit?"

„Sie sind da."

„Wer?"

„Wirst du gleich sehen."

Und so verließ der Schulleiter sein Büro, gefolgt von einem verwirrt drein schauenden Zaubertrankprofessor.

oOo

Die Tür zur Großen halle öffnete sich und Albus Dumbledore trat hinein. Augenblicklich verstummten die Frauen und starrten ihn an.

„Herzlich Willkommen, meine Damen. Ich freue mich sehr, sie in Hogwarts begrüßen zu dürfen!"

Die Menge klatschte begeistert.

„Danke, danke. Wir wollen also heute mit Ihnen Weihnachten feiern. Vielleicht fragen Sie sich auch, wieso wir Sie alle eingeladen haben." In diesem Moment erschien Minerva McGonagall auf der Bildfläche und wieder johlten und klatschten die Frauen wie verrückt. Die Gryffindor-Hauslehrerin wurde etwas rot und gesellte sich zu Albus.

„Wir haben erfahren, dass Sie sehr große Fans und begeisterte Anhänger unseres überaus geschätzten Professors Snape sind und …" An diesem Punkt musste Albus sich unterbrechen, da alle 95 Frauen aufgestanden waren, pfiffen, klatschten und schrieen. Ganz offensichtlich freuten sie sich unglaublich, hier zu sein.

„Wir haben also von Ihnen erfahren und dachten uns, dass wir Ihnen allen ein unvergessliches Fest bereiten, indem wir Sie einladen und Ihnen die Möglichkeit geben, Professor Snape kennen zu lernen." Kaum hatte er das gesagt, wurden die Begeisterungsstürme wieder lauter und einige fielen bereits in Ohnmacht.

„Nun gut, dann will ich Sie mal nicht länger auf die Folter spannen. Hier ist er also."

Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs öffnete sich die Tür zur Großen Halle und darin stand … Professor Severus Snape, Zaubertrankmeister und Todesser im Auftrag des Ordens des Phönixes persönlich. Gegenstand unzähliger Fanfiction. Die Schreiberlinge konnten es kaum fassen und verstummten augenblicklich, um ihn alle anzustarren.

95 Augenpaare waren auf Severus gerichtet – das behagte ihm gar nicht.

Wer waren diese Frauen und was wollten sie hier?

„Severus, komm ruhig herein. ich habe diese charmanten Damen eingeladen, damit sie dich kennen lernen können – das wünschen sie sich nämlich alle wie verrückt."

Sein erster Gedanke war: Nichts wie weg hier. Jedoch tauchte genau in diesem Moment Hagrid hinter ihm auf und so blieb ihm nur die Flucht nach vorn. Er begab sich zum Lehrertisch und stellte sich neben Albus.

„Wenn ich nun Momo Snape nach oben bitten dürfte?", sagte Albus und schon stand die Achtzehnjährige auf. Ihre Knie waren furchtbar weich und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie den Lehrertisch überhaupt erreichen würde, ohne in Ohnmacht zu fallen.

„Snape? Ist die etwa mit mir verwandt?" – „Wäre möglich … oder es ist ein Künstlername aus Verehrung für dich …" Snape sah den Schulleiter mit großen Augen an und wusste nun gar nicht mehr, was er tun sollte. Dann stand die junge Frau vor ihm.

„Mister Snape", ihre Stimme zitterte ein wenig. „Wir sind die Schreiberlinge und wir … nun wir mögen Sie. Wir verehren Sie geradezu. Und nun ja, wir wollten Ihnen etwas überreichen."

Sie drehte sich um und winkte ihren Mitstreiterinnen, dass diese auch herauf kommen sollten.

Die Muggelfrauen gaben Severus ein kleines Buch und forderten ihn auf, es aufzuschlagen.  
Severus kam ihrem Wunsch nach und öffnete das Buch. Er las jede der 24 kleinen und großen Geschichten, die sich mehr oder weniger alle ihm in drehten, und seine Überraschung wich einem tiefen Erstauen. Ein wenig unheimlich war es schon, wie sehr diese Frauen ihn kannten, wie gut sie wussten, was in ihm vorging, was er dachte, wie er fühlte.  
Als er auf der letzten Seite angekommen war, drückte ihm die Chefin der Gruppe einen Stift in die Hand und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an.  
Sie deutete auf die letzten leeren Zeilen am Ende der Seite und Severus verstand. Nach einem kurzen aber sorgfältigen Nachdenken, setzte er den Stift an und schrieb in großen, schwungvollen Lettern.   
‚MERRY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYONE."

ENDE

* * *

_Wir wünschen allen Lesern Frohe Weihnachten und schöne Feiertage! Vielen Dank für dieses schöne Jahr mit euch. Wir hoffen sehr, euch im nächsten jahr alle wieder zu sehen, wenn es vielleicht auch mit unserer Gemeinschaftsfic weitergeht und auch das Fortsetzungsdrabble fortgesetzt wird. Auf jeden Fall planen wir weitere Übersetzungen und gemeinschaftliche Projekte!  
_

_Auf jeden all würden wir uns über weiteren zuwachs in Schreiberlingers Treffpunkt freuen, damit wir zum nächsten Weihnachtsfest in Hogwarts mit einer 200 Frau starken Truppe auftauchen können!_

_Ich (Momo) danke Kira, dass sie die erste Hälfte des Adventskalenders hochgeladen hat und Nici für die zweite Hälfte!  
Ich danke allen Schreiberlingern, die mitgeholfen haben, diesen Kalender auf die Beine zu stellen!  
Ich danke allen Reviewern! Danke, dass ihr uns lest und uns treu seid!  
Und ich danke allen Schreiberingern, denn ohne euch wäre unser kleiner süßer ST nicht denkbar, möglich, eben das, was er ist. Ich hab euch alle furchtbar lieb und hoffe, euch im nächsten Jahr wieder zu sehen und noch mehr Projekte auf die Beine stellen zu können. Denkt imemr daran: Wir sind toll! Severus ist toll!_

_-knuddelt alle, die das hier lesen und auch die, die es nicht lesen-_

_Momo und die Schreiberlinge _


End file.
